L'asservissement des mondes
by iloveharlock
Summary: Les vaisseaux insectes des Carsinoés se sont répandus tout partout, les flottes des peuples qui leurs sont fidèles ont privé les vaincus de leur liberté de pensées et d'actions. Dans la donne de ce nouveau monde, il faut malgré tout bien survivre car il n'y a aucun moyen de s'opposer aux femmes papillons et à leur âme damnée de général Zéro.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Maji, Eméraldas, Warius Zéro, Maetel, Tori-San et Mi-Kun, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi.

**1.**

L'_Arcadia_ avait mis à l'arrêt au cœur d'une ancienne station spatiale éventrée, à deux jours de vol de la Terre, ce qui lui permettait de tout surveiller à 360° tout en demeurant parfaitement invisible à d'éventuels ennemis.

Le _Queen Eméraldas_ l'avait rejoint, se glissant à son bâbord et sa capitaine s'était immédiatement rendue à l'appartement du château arrière.

- Clio, j'ai appris… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Dis-moi que c'est le pire cauchemar possible ?

La Jurassienne secoua négativement la tête.

- Crois-moi, c'est bien réel, malheureusement.

- Toshiro, tu as des nouvelles ? fit la belle rousse à l'adresse du Grand Ordinateur.

- Hormis l'atroce communiqué de Doc Surlis dans les instants qui ont suivi le drame, Albator semble avoir imposé le black-out sur les infos. Impossible de savoir quoi que ce soit…

- Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que les gamins s'en sortent ? interrogea encore Eméraldas, blême.

- Albator ne nous a plus envoyé aucun message, mais nous n'avons pas non plus osé l'appeler, avoua Clio. Nous redoutons tous ce qu'il pourrait nous apprendre. Et je n'ose imaginer dans quel état il peut être… Dans quarante-huit heures, nous serons en orbite de la Terre, nous avons fait au plus vite.

Clio eut un profond soupir, s'asseyant, tremblante.

- S'il y avait une chance pour Alhannis s'il a pu être conduit à temps à l'hôpital, je ne vois vraiment pas comment Alguérande aurait pu survivre. Je ne perçois plus rien de lui… En revanche, il y a quelque chose de très puissant à Heiligenstadt mais je suis bien incapable de l'identifier, de mettre des mots dessus…

- Quant à moi, je n'ose imaginer ce que sera le choc en retour pour Warius, reprit Eméraldas.

- Notre Warius n'est pas vraiment responsable, glissa doucement Clio.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Albator fera la différence, remarqua sèchement la grande rousse aux yeux bleus. Ses aînés ont été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat… Et effectivement son silence me fait redouter le pire. D'ailleurs, pour être honnête, je ne vois vraiment pas comment les gamins auraient pu s'en tirer. D'où qu'il sorte, ce Gordan a réussi son plan, d'un bout à l'autre, et personne n'a rien vu venir ! Notre ami ne peut qu'en être malade…

- Comme s'il avait pu envisager une telle traîtrise, une telle tragédie, se récria Toshiro. Ses enfants sont protégés au mieux, on ne peut quand même les tenir en laisse !

- De toute façon, la question n'est pas là pour le moment, conclut Eméraldas. Nous avons à savoir ce qu'il est advenu des garçons et à être auprès de notre ami car même si par miracle ça s'était bien terminé, il n'a pu qu'être terriblement secoué !

- Je contacterai Khell, fit encore Toshiro. Comme je doute qu'Albator apprécie en ce moment qu'on vienne alors qu'il fait tout pour s'être cloîtré sur son domaine, Khell servira de bienvenu tampon…

- Puis-je rester à bord ?

- Évidemment ! cliqueta le Grand Ordinateur.

La belle rousse sourit.

- Je viens te voir. Et ce soir, je t'amènerai Auryel, tu vas voir comme il a grandi !

- Oui, quelle joie de te revoir, ma belle amour !

En milieu d'après-midi, prévenu de leur approche, Khell était allé attendre Clio et Eméraldas à _L'auberge des landes_ qui se trouvait sur la route, juste avant d'atteindre le château des Waldenheim.

- Je savais que vous viendriez, lança le second de _l'Arcadia _alors que le plan de vol indique que vous devriez être face aux croiseurs d'escorte du _Karyu_ de Warius Zéro !

- Comme si on allait suivre les ordres de la Flotte terrestre, surtout en ces circonstances, gronda Clio. Et ta présence ici prouve que tu partages entièrement notre avis !

- Nous avons été des Pirates, nous n'en ferons toujours qu'à notre tête ! Et de toute façon, il est totalement impensable de ne pas attendre. Même si Skendar est retourné à sa villa car il n'est d'aucune utilité ici, sinon se ronger les sangs lui aussi.

* * *

Dans leur voiture de location, la Jurassienne et la capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_ avaient suivi celle de Khell, franchissant les grilles de l'entrée principale de la propriété.

- Les garçons ? jeta Clio alors qu'ils rentraient dans le corps du château. Est-ce qu'il s'est produit… le pire ?

- Je l'ignore avoua alors Khell. Notre capitaine n'a plus desserré les lèvres depuis qu'il a accompagné les ambulances aux Urgences les plus proches du centre commercial. Et ça fait trois semaines. J'ai beau menacer ou supplier, il ne réagit guère.

Eméraldas se tourna vers Clio.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit toi… Même et surtout si tu ne vas rien lui dire, tu pourras glisser ton âme contre la sienne.

- Je redoutais que tu me le demandes, soupira la Jurassienne alors qu'ils étaient parvenus devant les portes de l'appartement du maître des lieux.

Elle eut comme un sanglot.

- La dernière fois, quand Albator avait tiré et blessé Alguérande, c'était Warius qui avait forcé les portes et l'avait poussé à réagir ! J'y vais.

Dans la semi obscurité des lieux, Clio avait fini par trouver Albator sur la terrasse, silencieux et sombre dans un grand fauteuil, le regard vague.

- On est venu, murmura-t-elle. On voulait absolument savoir, pour les garçons.

Elle s'assit sur un pouf, dispensant ses ondes apaisantes.

La soirée commençait à tomber quand revenant d'une promenade, Mia-Kun vint se frotter aux chevilles d'Albator, miaulant, son ventre trop gros pour qu'elle puisse encore sauter sur ses genoux. Il la souleva délicatement et caressa le dos rond de la chatte blanche.

Il releva légèrement la tête, ne donnant néanmoins pas l'impression d'avoir pris conscience de la présence de la Jurassienne.

- Alhannis est toujours dans le service de Réanimation, dans le coma. Et Alguérande est parti… lâcha-t-il enfin.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

_ Sous les tirs conjugués du capitaine et du second de l'Arcadia, Gordan avait battu en retraite, s'était mis en sécurité._

_ Mais sans aucun sentiment de victoire, Albator s'était agenouillé entre ses fils étendus au sol._

_ - Surlis ! ?_

_ - Alhannis va être pris en charge, j'ai déjà appelé une antenne médicale d'urgence. Je ne peux rien promettre pour lui…_

_ - Alguérande ? glapit encore Albator._

_ Khell et Surlis levèrent des regards désolés sur leur capitaine._

_ - Albator… Il a pris la balle en plein cœur ! soufflèrent-ils, désolés, résignés. C'est fini !_

_ Albator rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla sa détresse._

_ Les Urgentistes ayant pris Alhannis en charge, Khell et Surlis avaient suivi leurs faits et gestes avant que le Mécanoïde ne revienne auprès d'Albator qui n'avait pas bougé, le corps d'Alguérande toujours entre les bras, le berçant interminablement comme s'il avait décidé de ne plus jamais rompre sa position._

_ La prunelle noire se posa sur Surlis._

_ - Pourquoi tu restes planté là à ne rien faire ? ! éructa-t-il, du désespoir dans la voix. Je t'ai embarqué exactement dans cette pire conjecture. Fais quelque chose !_

_ - Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien à poser comme acte médical, fit lentement Surlis. Même s'il tenait jusqu'aux Urgences, on ne peut retirer cette balle, mes prunelles de scans sont formelles. Il n'est déjà plus avec nous, Albator._

_ - Je refuse de le laisser partir ! se révolta encore le grand brun balafré._

_ - Et si c'est moi qui l'emporte ?_

_ Albator leva la tête sur Aldéran._

_ - Quoi, tu as des pouvoirs magiques ? !_

_ - Non, c'était le cadet de mes fils qui était Guérisseur. Mais j'ai des amis bien placé._

_ Repoussant doucement mais irrésistiblement son descendant pour soulever Alguérande entre ses bras._

_ - Quelles sont tes intentions ? souffla Albator, toujours à genoux, le sang d'Alguérande marquant le blanc de la tête de mort de sa combinaison._

_ - Alguérande a un chromosome doré, l'Arbre de Vie de mon Sanctuaire réagira peut-être et accomplira un nouveau miracle._

_ - « peut-être » ? répéta Albator, plus inquiet encore par la solution du grand rouquin balafré._

_ - Ce sont les énergies surnaturelles qui entrent en résonnances, rien n'est écrit ou décidé. Mais c'est la seule chance de ce garçon._

_ - Comment est-ce que je saurai… ?_

_ - Si ça fonctionne, Alguérande reviendra, un jour._

_ - Un jour…_

_ Aldéran disparut rapidement, comme s'il redoutait que son descendant ne change d'avis et ne lui reprenne Alguérande !_

Bien que l'évocation des souvenirs soit terminée, pour le principal, Clio garda entre ses mains celles d'Albator. Elle lui avait permis de les visualiser, de les partager, sans qu'il ait à les rapporter, bien trop douloureux au cœur et à l'âme pour lui.

- Il reste donc un espoir ? fit-elle enfin.

- Si on peut dire, grinça le grand brun balafré en se ranimant légèrement. Aldéran l'a emporté et vu ses propos, la façon dont il les a eus, il y a toutes les malchances pour que jamais Alguérande ne revienne…

- Je ne crois pas que ton ancêtre aurait proposé cette option si elle était vouée à l'échec. Tu dois t'y raccrocher !

Clio rompit sa position un peu trop rigide pour venir familièrement s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tu n'as pas été voir Alhannis ? Khell ne semble pas au courant que tu as quitté le château depuis trois semaines…

- Khell ne veille pas vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. J'ai obtenu de pouvoir y aller en-dehors des heures de visite.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Les Urgentistes puis ceux de la Réanimation ont tenté de nettoyer au maximum son organisme de l'overdose de barbituriques mais les dégâts étaient faits et son esprit avait plongé… Il dort, Clio, aussi interminablement qu'Alguérande ! Mes fils ne sont plus…

- Alhannis est en vie ! protesta la Jurassienne, choquée.

- Ce cocktail mortel a endormi son cerveau, affaibli son cœur, il ne survit que grâce aux machines et il n'y a aucune amélioration depuis ces trois semaines… gémit Albator qui sous la résurgence des souvenirs se décomposait, le teint plus blême que jamais, à bout de forces après tous ses jours d'angoisses et de veilles presque permanentes. Quant à Alguérande, je ne prendrai jamais pour argent comptant les propos d'un spectre ! Alguérande s'est pris une balle en plein cœur, son sang a maculé mes vêtements, je sentais son souffle s'éteindre contre mon cou… J'ai vu assez de blessures, je savais parfaitement qu'il était perdu ! Rien ne le ramènera jamais… Ce gamin commençait seulement à vivre, à connaître le bonheur que j'essayais de lui offrir… J'aurais dû ignorer son existence et le laisser avec Khell !

- Tu as fait ce que ton cœur te dictait pour cet enfant martyr. Il a au moins connu quelques semaines…

- Tu vois, tu en conviens toi-même, se désespéra Albator. J'ai perdu mes aînés !

Il soupira.

- Il me reste au moins Alcéllya et Pouchy… Pouchy qui ne comprend pas pourquoi ses frères ne viennent pas pour les vacances, qui se désole, qui fait peine à voir, et je ne sais plus quoi lui dire… Pouchy est très tenace quand il le veut et ne lâche pas une idée à certaines périodes. Il paraît que c'est normal, car il mobilise ses quelques facultés sur ce qui lui tient à cœur.

- Pouchy est un ange, je perçois la pureté de son aura.

Clio se leva néanmoins, faisant quelques pas sur la terrasse, rejetant en arrière sa crinière bleu marine bien que l'écrasante chaleur ne l'affecte pas, son métabolisme régissant naturellement les températures.

- Mais même à deux jours de vol de l'_Arcadia_, j'ai perçu une puissance phénoménale venant d'ici, j'en jurerais, à quelques kilomètres près j'avoue vu que j'étais loin… Une puissance en sommeil, ici !

- Suffit avec les mystères surnaturels suggérés à demi-mots ! hurla Albator en bondissant sur ses pieds. J'en ai assez avec le drame arrivé et les espoirs fous nourris depuis… Je pleure mes fils et toi tu viens me gonfler avec tes sensations ! Je savais que tu agirais ainsi, pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai voulu envoyer aucune nouvelle et ne faire part d'aucune ! ? Je t'ai laissé pénétrer mon esprit, Clio, jamais plus je ne recommencerai, tu ne t'en sers que trop pour me manipuler en retour… gémit Albator avant de s'évanouir et de s'écrouler aux pieds de son amie Jurassienne, totalement épuisé par trois semaines d'inquiétudes, de veilles et de torture de sa propre âme.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Prévenu par la prière de Sandromange la Reine des Sylvidres et régnant, entre autres, sur la Grande Colonie de Terra IV, Aldéran avait patiemment attendu dans la maison de cette dernière.

Toujours aussi resplendissante, sa longue chevelure violette ondoyant jusqu'à ses chevilles, les yeux en amande aux prunelles bleu glace, Sandromange revint dans son salon au sol couvert d'herbe fraîche, aux murs envahis de plantes grimpantes, des fleurs au bouton de lumière éclairant les lieux.

- Il est revenu, Aldéran.

Ce fut avec soulagement que le grand rouquin balafré vit entrer Alguérande.

- Tu as eu de la chance, mon garçon. Je l'espérais mais je n'osais y croire, de peur d'être désillusionné.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, le regard encore vague, comme sortant d'un long et pesant sommeil – ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

- Alhannis ? Non, tu es plus âgé que lui, et tu as cette marque sur la joue… Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Aldéran. Je suis ton lointain ancêtre, enfin pas si reculé que cela, juste deux siècles ! Ton père descend directement de moi, et donc toi aussi.

- Tu ressembles tellement à Alhannis, insista Alguérande d'une voix encore pâteuse.

Le jeune garçon porta machinalement la main à sa poitrine.

- Est-ce qu'on n'est pas sensé mourir quand une balle vous transperce le cœur ?

- Si, et c'est bien ce que ton père a cru.

Aldéran eut un soupir.

- Son désespoir était insupportable, et ton heure n'était pas venue. Je suis donc venu te chercher.

- Tu as des pouvoirs magiques ? interrogea Alguérande, de l'amusement dans ses prunelles grises alors qu'il se ranimait tout en buvant le jus de légumes servi, attendant le plat de crudités promis par Sandromange alors qu'elle le ramenait de l'Arbre de Vie où il s'était réveillé peu avant.

- Ton père avait eu la même réaction. Non, ce sont les pouvoirs de ce Sanctuaire, j'en tire effectivement quelques-uns, mais cette puissance émane de ce sol sacré avant tout. Les racines de l'Arbre de Vie plongent jusqu'au cœur de cette planète. Ces cœurs ont pris soin de ton âme et ce sont eux qui ont fait renaître ton étincelle de vie.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes !

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Tu vas apprendre. Après tout, comme moi tu as hérité d'un chromosome doré, il va te falloir apprendre à t'en servir.

Le grand rouquin balafré s'assombrit.

- Ce pouvoir en toi t'a permis de sauver ton père, mais tu es bien incapable de le maîtriser, et tu n'as pas pu balayer ce Gordan.

- Alhannis, mon frère, est-ce qu'il s'en est sorti aussi ?

- Son sort est encore incertain. Je ne peux absolument rien pour lui. En revanche, je vais m'occuper de toi !

- Je n'ai pas besoin que…

- Oh que si !

- Je veux revoir mon père, reconduis-moi à lui !

- Ce n'est pas encore le moment.

- Mais de quel droit te permets-tu de juger ! ? s'emporta l'adolescent.

- Je t'expliquerai. Il est tellement important que tu saches qui tu es, quel est ton lien avec ce monde, afin que tu puisses te servir de ses ressources pour sauver celui où tu es venu au monde !

- Je ne comprends toujours pas…

- Cela viendra. Chaque chose en son temps. Là, tu viens juste de revenir à la vie, tu es encore fragile et tu as besoin de te reposer. Nous reprendrons cette conversation demain, les jours qui suivront, autant de temps que cela sera nécessaire.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi…

- Ce n'est pas possible. Si je te cédais, le miracle de l'Arbre de Vie n'aurait servi à rien ! Tu n'as qu'une seule seconde chance, Alguérande Waldenheim, ne la gâche pas, je te prie.

Cédant aux événements, incapable de s'enfuir par ailleurs, Alguérande laissa le grand rouquin balafré décider de son avenir immédiat.

* * *

Le lendemain, Aldéran avant ramené l'adolescent auprès de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Ouvre-lui ton âme, Alguérande, et lui en retour va t'ouvrir les portes du passé. Une fois que tu sauras d'où tu viens, le pourquoi de ce chromosome doré et de la puissance qui dort en toi, je pourrai te prendre en mains et t'entraîner.

- Khell l'a déjà fait.

Le grand rouquin balafré eut un petit rire.

- Crois-moi, Alguérande, cela ne va rien à voir à faire avec ce que ce Khell t'a enseigné ! Je ne te renverrai dans ton monde que lorsque tu auras appris à canaliser ton énergie, débutant encore en ce domaine soit, mais prêt autant que faire se pourra !

- En ce cas, dépêche-toi, mon père m'attend !

- Le temps est une variable aléatoire, je ne pense pas pouvoir l'influencer cette fois. A présent, détends-toi, ne résiste à rien, l'Arbre va entrer en communication avec toi.

- Je dois fermer les yeux ?

- C'est juste un artifice de fiction, ça. Mais; si ça peut t'aider, fais-le.

Alguérande abaissa le voile de ses paupières et laissa la lumière irradiée par l'Arbre de Vie l'envahir, sentant presque physiquement chacune de ses cellules réagir, s'en réjouir !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Prévenu par la prière de Sandromange la Reine des Sylvidres et régnant, entre autres, sur la Grande Colonie de Terra IV, Aldéran avait patiemment attendu dans la maison de cette dernière.

Toujours aussi resplendissante, sa longue chevelure violette ondoyant jusqu'à ses chevilles, les yeux en amande aux prunelles bleu glace, Sandromange revint dans son salon au sol couvert d'herbe fraîche, aux murs envahis de plantes grimpantes, des fleurs au bouton de lumière éclairant les lieux.

- Il est revenu, Aldéran.

Ce fut avec soulagement que le grand rouquin balafré vit entrer Alguérande.

- Après tous ces enseignements et entraînement, ton ultime voyage initiatique avec l'Arbre de Vie fut bien long, remarqua-t-il en lui étreignant les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'avais aucun moyen de mesurer le temps. Ça m'a paru rapide !

- Regarde-toi dans ce miroir.

Alguérande obéit et tressaillit violemment, prenant conscience de sa taille et de désormais la maturité de son visage de jeune homme de dix-huit ans.

- Mon voyage aurait duré plus d'un an ! ?

- On le dirait bien, sourit Aldéran. L'Arbre t'a fait vivre le passé de tes ancêtres, qu'ils disposent ou non d'un chromosome doré. Tu as vu mes combats et la mise en pratique de ce que je t'ai enseigné des mois durant. Tu es devenu un très beau garçon, Algie !

Insensible au compliment, Alguérande se décomposa d'ailleurs littéralement.

- J'aurai passé deux ans ici… Papa et mes frères et sœur ont dû se faire un sang d'encre ! Tu n'as pas été les rassurer ?

- Je n'y ai pas pensé. J'avoue aussi que j'attendais ton retour de voyage d'un instant à l'autre ! Le temps ne signifie plus rien pour moi, je ne le vois pas passer.

- Tu as de la chance, jeta Alguérande, rogue. Je ne te pardonnerai pas de sitôt d'avoir laissé les miens dans l'ignorance de mon sens.

- En même temps, quand nous avons entamé les entraînements sans retenir nos coups, en simulation réelle, tu pouvais vraiment rester allongé au sol, l'Arbre ne t'aurait pas ranimé une troisième fois !

- N'empêche… grogna encore Alguérande avec une rage plus enfantine qu'autre chose !

- C'est ainsi, Algie, marmonna Aldéran à qui la moutarde commençait à monter au nez devant les sursauts de susceptibilité du jeune homme – et ce même s'ils étaient légitimes et compréhensibles ! Le passé ne peut être défait, c'est une leçon que j'ai apprise dans la douleur. Tu es jeune, talentueux, ton enfance fut un long martyr, mais il te reste encore tant de choses à apprendre, mais cela ne sera possible que par la pratique. Je t'ai donné toute ma théorie, je n'ai presque plus rien à faire, aucune utilité auprès de toi, je pourrai bientôt entièrement retrouver mon repos éternel...

- Et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! aboya Alguérande, acerbe, dressé sur ses ergots de jeune coq.

Mais, à sa surprise, Aldéran se contenta de sourire sans s'offusquer.

- Ton calme est-il une des leçons que je dois assimiler un jour ?

- Oui.

Sandromange revint dans le salon, deux Suivantes apportant des plateaux.

- Après ce voyage initiatique, tu dois mourir de faim, Alguérande ! sourit la Reine des Sylvidres. Je t'ai fait préparer des salades, des pommes de terre piquées de clous d'épices et cuites sous la cendre, et une côte à l'os grillée au cœur encore presque cru.

- Miam, de la viande !

Et toute mauvaise humeur oubliée, Alguérande s'assit à table et dévora.

* * *

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Alguérande s'était apprêté pour son retour chez lui, trouvant sur une chaise les vêtements tissés par les doigts des Sylvidres : pantalons noirs, chemise blanche et longue veste rouge.

- Les revers marqués du symbole corsaire de papa ? A quoi joues-tu, Aldie ? !

- Dès le jour où il a appris ton existence, quasi, ton père a demandé à Toshiro de mettre un chantier à l'Oasis le projet d'un cuirassé ! Il t'est directement destiné, tu le commanderas un jour, je t'ai transmis toutes mes connaissances techniques à ce sujet ! Mais, aujourd'hui, tu rentres chez toi !

Les prunelles grises d'Alguérande s'illuminèrent, ses traits se détendant pour une moue à nouveau très juvénile.

- Oh oui, retrouver mon papa et mes frères et sœur ! Je vais vite boire mes jus de légumes puis je partirai !

Après avoir descendu un litre de jus de légumes, grignoté des toasts de céréales avec les confitures locales et fait un sort à une pyramide de fruits frais, Alguérande était revenu près de l'Arbre de Vie qui vibra doucement à son approche.

- Je suis prêt, je repars !

- Nous repartons, rectifia Aldéran, la mine plus fermée que jamais.

- Tu m'accompagnes ? s'étonna Alguérande.

- Oui, ma présence risque d'être bien nécessaire au vu de ce que tu vas découvrir. Mais toi seul me verras et m'entendras, ne l'oublie pas pour ne pas passer pour bon à enfermer ! Nous y allons j'ouvre les dimensions du temps et de l'espace !

Le cœur soudain étreint par l'angoisse, Alguérande quitta enfin le Sanctuaire de Terra IV pour réintégrer son monde et le château d'Heiligenstadt.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

- Tu me fais rentrer de nuit, comme un voleur ?

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler à voix haute quand tu es le seul à me voir ! rappela Aldéran. Contente-toi de penser ce que tu veux me dire.

- Comment ça ?

- Oui.

Alguérande pivota sur lui-même, observant les bâtiments autour de la cour intérieure où il était apparu.

- Il n'est pas dix heures du soir, mais tout semble déjà dormir. Je dirais même qu'il se dégage une impression d'abandon…

Il s'accroupit.

- Les plantes grimpantes tiennent davantage de la forêt vierge et les herbes folles dissimulent presque les pavés. Je ne sais pas pour le reste mais il n'y a plus eu d'entretien depuis belle lurette.

Il se redressa et posa ses prunelles grises sur le spectre du grand rouquin balafré alors que son cœur s'était emballé.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu es venu avec moi ? souffla-t-il télépathiquement. Qu'est-ce que je vais découvrir derrière les grandes portes.

- A toi de le constater de tes propres yeux, fit effectivement assez tristement Aldéran.

Alguérande monta les marches du perron et fit pivoter la moulure de pierre qui dissimulait esthétiquement le panneau de commandes de l'alarme. Il composa le code et, non sans soulagement, les portes se déverrouillèrent et s'entrouvrirent automatiquement.

L'immense hall d'entrée était plongé dans l'obscurité, seule la lune pleine jetait un peu de clarté par les hautes fenêtres aux vitraux gris de crasse.

Vraiment pas rassuré, le jeune homme avança jusqu'à la rosace du sol.

- Un pas de plus et je t'abats ! jeta une voix rageuse alors que le rai d'une lampe torche l'éblouissait.

- Grand-père Skendar…

- Alguérande !

Une cavalcade s'ensuivit, une autre lampe de poche s'allumant et Alguérande distingua mieux son grand-père et Alhannis.

Ce dernier le serra à l'étouffer.

- Papa avait dit que tu reviendrais un jour, mais on ne l'espérait plus vraiment, sanglota-t-il.

- J'ai été retenu plus longtemps que prévu et que je ne le souhaitais.

Alguérande ouvrit des yeux ronds à la vue des fusils qu'ils avaient encore à la main.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ici ? Où est papa ?… Oh, Alhannis, tu es vivant !

- Observateur, toi. Et je peux te retourner la remarque ! fit son aîné avec émotion.

- Venez les garçons, allons au Fumoir, pria Skendar en les prenant par les épaules, il ne faudrait pas qu'on repère nos lumières ! On va tout t'expliquer, Algie, et toi aussi tu vas tout nous dire ! Par les dieux, tu es devenu un homme !

* * *

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur qu'Alhannis avait ouvert devant lui, Alguérande avait vu d'étranges vaisseaux en forme d'insectes : mille-pattes et sortes de guêpes en orbite de la Terre formant une sorte de cordon.

- C'est qui, eux ?

- Elles se font appeler Carsinoés. Ce sont des créatures malfaisantes, peut-être puissantes, mais elles préfèrent faire agir les peuples qu'elles ont lobotomisé pour asservir et ensuite garder sous contrôle les mondes par où elles passent, expliqua Skendar.

Alguérande s'approcha d'un des candélabres où les bougies avaient été allumées afin d'éclairer la bibliothèque, pièce entièrement close et donc le trio invisible de l'extérieur.

- On est envahis, d'accord. Mais encore ? fit-il d'une voix blanche. Pourquoi le château est-il dans un tel état ? Pourquoi avez-vous été près de me tirer comme un lapin ? Et où est papa ? ! glapit-t-il.

- Protégé par Dambale, la leader des Carsinoés, le général Zéro a le contrôle des flottes d'invasion. Toutes les planètes annexées sont sous loi martiale, tout est contrôlé, vérifié, et les éléments perturbateurs sous haute surveillance, reprit son grand-père.

- Vous, comprit le jeune homme.

- Moins nous que mon fils, poursuivit encore Skendar qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil, Alhannis debout près de lui.

Alguérande se tourna vers son aîné.

- Tu t'en es sorti !

- J'ai émergé après un mois de coma, je sais que notre père a passé toutes ses nuits à mon chevet, et il n'a pas bougé d'ici tant que je n'ai pas quitté l'hôpital. Il est resté aussi le temps de ma convalescence, s'occupant de nos cadets alors que maman défendait déjà les frontières de notre galaxie… Il s'attendait tellement à te voir revenir d'un moment à l'autre ! Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de se miner plus, Warius se dirigeait droit vers la Terre, n'ayant rencontré qu'une résistance symbolique face à lui !

- Et c'est pendant qu'il l'affrontait dans un combat perdu d'avance que Gordan – autoproclamé gouverneur – a imposé ses lois sur la région, expliqua Skendar. Il a gelé tous nos avoirs, nous rendant prisonniers de notre propre domaine. Warius a dû menacer, de notre exécution à tous, son ancien ami car Albator a rompu l'engagement. Dans un premier temps, il est allé à l'Oasis avec le _Queen Eméraldas_ également bien endommagé. C'est là que sous la pression de ce général de la République Indépendante, et de ses alliées, que la Flotte terrestre a mis un terme à leur collaboration commune, mon fils redevenant un Pirate ! Depuis, il doit se contenter d'escarmouches pour détruire un cuirassé, ou un poste relais, tout en étant traqué et catalogué comme l'un des pires ennemis de nos envahisseurs !

Alguérande fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu vous chercher, vous mettre en sécurité ! ? s'offusqua-t-il presque.

Alhannis baissa la tête.

- Il le voulait tellement…

- Je crains qu'il n'y ait plus de lieu vraiment sûr, maintenant que les Carsinoés épaulent leurs fidèles, remarqua Skendar. Mais, surtout, quand Gordan est venu pour déclarer notre assignation à résidence, il a fait implanter une puce dans la nuque de ton aîné et de tes cadets. S'ils quittent la Terre, cette petite bombe explosera ! Jusqu'ici, Toshiro n'a toujours pas trouvé comment la désactiver, et donc nous sommes otages et prisonniers, à la merci des pilleurs. J'ai dû me séparer du personnel dont je ne pouvais plus payer les gages, Gordan ne nous laissant retirer des comptes que le minimum pour que les gamins puissent être nourris. Le château conserve néanmoins de nombreuses richesses, et c'est pour le défendre des pillards qu'Alhannis et moi veillons. Il ne s'agit pas des biens matériels mais d'Alcéllya et de Pouchy, bien sûr !

- Je comprends… Misère, si j'avais pu songer que la situation était ainsi !

- Tu serais resté sur cette fameuse Terra IV ? glissa son grand-père, sans aucun reproche au demeurant.

- Je serais revenu encore plus vite, et tant pis si ma formation était inachevée ! jeta rageusement Alguérande.

- Et tu te serais fait vaporiser, tu parles d'un gâchis, grinça télépathiquement Aldéran.

- Oh toi, l'oiseau de mauvais augure, mets-la en veilleuse !

Devant les regards interloqués d'Alhannis et de Skendar, Alguérande sourit.

- Allez, montre-toi, que je ne passe pas pour fou, en sus !

- Décidément, tu es bien le fils de ton père, rit Aldéran.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Toujours spectateur néanmoins, Aldéran s'était positionné en retrait une fois les présentations faites, ses deux descendants trop abasourdis que pour songer à vraiment le questionner !

Pour sa part, Alguérande reposa le verre de vin sur la table près de lui.

- J'aurais préféré ouvrir ce grand cru en d'autres circonstances, mais il fallait quand même fêter ton retour, mon petit !

- J'apprécie, grand-père, merci.

Le jeune homme fit signe à Aldéran de se rapprocher.

- Juste avant que je ne me fasse tirer comme un lapin, Gordan a dit que mon chromosome doré était entré en résonance avec le sien, le ranimant.

- C'est très courant.

- Mais il a aussi ajouté que Pouchy en avait un !

Aldéran sursauta.

- Qui est Pouchy ?

- C'est le plus jeune de mes petits-enfants. Il a dix ans.

- Je comprends à présent pourquoi j'avais ces sensations depuis mon arrivée, réalisa Aldéran. Inconsciemment, les pouvoirs de cet enfant s'agitent, réagissant aux événements et ce, comme en ce moment, bien que son sommeil soit profond et innocent.

Il eut un sourire carnassier.

- Deux guerriers, de la même génération, deux chromosomes dorés, c'est inespéré !

- Hors de question de toucher à Pouchy ! aboyèrent à l'unisson Alguérande, Alhannis et leur grand-père !

- Mais pourquoi ? Disposer de telles armes : Albator, Alguérande et Pouchy, ce serait bien le début de la fin pour ce que vous appelez Carsinoés, pour les battre sur leur propre terrain !

- Pouchy est vraiment innocent, insista Skendar en appuyant sur les mots.

- Ah… Je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là…

Aldéran réfléchit quelques instants.

- Il conservera toujours sa pureté. Il pourrait dès lors devenir plus dangereux pour ses ennemis que toi, Algie. Je pourrais le former.

- Mais c'est une manie ! glapit le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve.

- Il y aurait encore beaucoup de choses à échanger, mais nous avons besoin de voir notre lit ! intervint Skendar.

- Et les tours de garde ? questionna Alguérande en vacillant légèrement de fatigues sous toutes les émotions ressenties en moins de deux heures.

- Il y a quand même Masgoll et les deux Mécanoïdes. Ils ont l'habitude.

- Je vais faire mon lit, en ce cas.

Alhannis passa le bras autour des épaules de son frère.

- Mais ta chambre est demeurée en l'état, prête à te recevoir à tout moment. Tu n'as donc qu'à te glisser sous les draps.

- Et pour papa ? bâilla encore son cadet.

- Nous appellerons ton père dans quelques heures, le temps que tu te reposes un peu, assura Skendar. Les sbires de Gordan ont eu beau fouiller le château, à plusieurs reprises, ils n'ont jamais trouvé le souterrain où, entre autres, l'émetteur radio est planqué !

* * *

Avec un plaisir auquel il ne s'attendait pas, Alguérande retrouva effectivement sa chambre telle qu'il l'avait laissée quand il était parti pour le Pensionnat avant la tragique sortie du week-end.

Tâtonnant, n'ayant que la lune pour lumière, il alla d'abord à la salle de bain, laissant ses vêtements dans son sillage pour sommairement se débarbouiller avant de se diriger vers son grand lit, un sourire un peu ironique à la vue de son pyjama d'adolescent sous l'oreiller.

« Faudra que je pique quelques fringues à Alhannis, dans un premier temps… ».

Nu, il se glissa dans son lit, frissonnant légèrement dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, tellement différente de la température presque semi tropicale de Terra IV parfaitement adaptée à des créatures végétales. Par réflexe, Mia-Kun se rapprocha et se roula contre lui sans pour autant se réveiller.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de reprendre pas mal de repères ! ».

Il roula sur le côté, yeux mi-clos, se laissant gagner par le sommeil, se découvrant plus éreinté qu'il ne l'avait réalisé par la tendresse des retrouvailles mêlée à l'horreur de la situation qu'il avait découverte.

« Il faut qu'on arrive à tenir. Il faut qu'on s'en sorte ici à ce que papa parvienne à venir nous voir… ».

Alguérande se sentit couler lentement, desserra légèrement l'étreinte de ses doigts sur son oreiller.

« … Ou alors, il faudra que je te rejoigne, papa, où que tu sois dans la mer d'étoiles ! ».

Aldéran se pencha sur le jeune homme endormi.

- Oui, et j'aurai de quoi t'en donner les moyens le moment venu, chuchota-t-il avant de disparaître.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Tous étaient déjà à la table du petit déjeuner quand Pouchy descendit de sa chambre et se présenta dans la salle.

- J'avais rêvé de toi ! sourit-il en se précipitant vers Alguérande. J'étais sûr que tu serais là !

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son aîné à la crinière fauve, le serra de toutes ses jeunes forces, avant de voir le visage balafré se pencher sur lui pour se faire bizouiller à l'infini.

- Tu dois avoir faim, Pouchy ! Viens t'asseoir, pria le jeune homme.

- Et toi tu as retrouvé ta place à côté de moi, se réjouit le garçonnet en tapotant la nappe à côté de son assiette.

- Bien sûr ! fit Alguérande avec un clin d'œil complice. Que veux-tu manger, Pouchy ? On a du pain, des confitures et des céréales. S'il y en a la cuisine, je pourrais te faire des œufs ?

De sous la table, Alhannis frappa le tibia d'Alguérande du bout du pied.

- Des céréales !

Alguérande servit le cadet, versa le lait sur ses pétales dorés et en remplit aussi le verre. Pouchy plongea la cuillère dans son bol et commença à son tour à manger.

* * *

Cyvelle venue s'occuper de Pouchy pour lui dispenser son enseignement, Alguérande avait voulu sortir sur la terrasse, mais son aîné l'avait retenu et ramené dans la bibliothèque !

- Il ne faut pas qu'on sache trop rapidement que tu es de retour, sinon le gouverneur Gordan viendra te faire poser aussi une puce explosive dans la nuque ! Désolé, mais si tu as pu rentrer sans alerter ceux qui nous surveillent, il est hors de question que tu mettes le bout du nez dehors !

- Ca va être folklorique… Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

- Tu vas vite le découvrir, mais – enfin surtout pour moi et mes cadets – non seulement nous sommes également cloîtrés, mais nous sommes très loin des tables chargées d'avant. On doit même se contenter du strict minimum, et en portions congrues. Avant, les animaux du parc étaient là pour l'agrément des yeux, à présent, on se souvient que certains produisent du lait, des œufs rarement… Et l'autre hiver, on a même dû en abattre certains pour qu'Alcéllya et Pouchy puissent manger de la viande. Pouchy s'occupe du potager.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé, je suis désolé, souffla Alguérande. Alors, ce qu'il y avait au petit déjeuner…

- C'est ce qu'il y a tous les jours, sans aucune variété. Et les Mécanoïdes s'occupent également des arbres pour en récolter les fruits et les transformer pour améliorer notre ordinaire.

Alhannis se força à avoir un petit rire.

- Pour les gosses pourris gâtés que nous étions, ça fait un choc, mais on s'est habitué.

Il s'attrista ensuite.

- Mais toi, c'est depuis toujours que tu ne mangeais pas à ta faim, loin de là !

- C'est peu de le dire. Très souvent, dans ma cage, j'étais content quand maman venait ou me faisait jeter de la nourriture. Si tu veux, Alhie, j'ai de très bonnes recettes de patates crues !

- Mais, si elles sont crues… Alguérande, comment peux-tu plaisanter avec ce passé de misère ?

Les prunelles grises s'illuminèrent.

- Parce que désormais je suis aimé et que ça me comble !

Lhéda la Mécanoïde qui avait été l'institutrice d'Alguérande entra dans la bibliothèque.

- Papa est en ligne ! ? se réjouit le jeune homme.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- L'émetteur est à nouveau tombé en panne. Et cette fois, Alhannis, je doute que tu arrives à le remettre en état !

- Je vais quand même essayer. Alguérande doit absolument parler à papa !

- Merci, Alhie.

* * *

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ était venu dans la salle de son Grand Ordinateur.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Toshy, l'émetteur du château d'Heiligenstadt ne fonctionne plus ! ?

- En effet. Il n'était pas prévu pour être utilisé de façon si intensive, pour des communications si lointaines ! Sans des pièces particulières et hors de prix, il ne pourra pas être réactivé. Et tu sais que les tiens ne font que survivre sur Terre.

- Comme si je l'ignorais ! ragea le grand Pirate balafré. Et je ne peux rien pour eux. S'ils raversent ne serait-ce que la mésosphère, la puce explosive les déchiquète ! Maintenant, je ne peux plus prendre de leurs nouvelles et eux savoir si je vais bien… Comme si cette torture supplémentaire était nécessaire !

- Je suis désolé, si j'avais pu imaginer dans quelles circonstances il allait servir, je l'aurais beaucoup mieux étudié !

- Tu n'es pas responsable, Toshy. En revanche, mets-moi en communication avec ma femme, je te prie. C'est l'heure de notre échange quotidien.

- Tout de suite ! 3… 2… 1… Salma est en ligne, je coupe mes circuits audio pour vous laisser.

Albator ne sourit cependant pas quand le visage de son épouse apparut sur l'écran de verre près de lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mon cœur ? s'enquit la capitaine de l'_Ephaïstor_, en civile cependant puisqu'elle avait été déchue de son grade quand la Flotte l'avait radiée, avec son équipage désireux de s'opposer aux Carsinoés et aux flottes de l'Empereur Warius Zéro.

- Ne me pose pas de question, pas tout de suite…

- Ne rumine pas ce que la Flotte m'a fait, l'état-major a été lobotomisé, tout comme l'a été Warius, par ces satanées femmes papillons ! Que puis-je pour toi, mon amour ?

- Tu veux bien me jouer de la harpe ?

- Un instant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Salmanille avait fait basculer la caméra sur celles de son salon de musique. Elle réapparut alors en robe à corsage et jupes évasées couleur de corail.

- Oh, cette robe…

- Oui, celle que je portais quand tu m'as vue au château d'Heiligenstadt, à l'anniversaire de ton père. Je l'ai gardée précieusement ! Maintenant, écoute, mon beau Pirate !

Et Salmanille se mit à jouer de la grande harpe, apaisant le cœur saignant d'Albator qui allait devoir avouer que leurs enfants ne pouvaient plus communiquer avec eux, le lui brisant à son tour !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

En dépit des recommandations de son aîné, Alguérande était sorti du château, pour retrouver Pouchy qui jouait de la flûte pour les oiseaux exotiques de la serre.

- Ils sont beaux, hein, Algie ! ?

- Superbes.

- Et ils sont si petits, eux on ne va pas les manger !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? fit prudemment Alguérande, resserrant le long manteau à capuchon autour de lui, parfaitement conscient que le vêtement destiné à le dissimuler ne faisait que plus attirer l'attention sur lui, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se masquer !

Pouchy leva sur lui de tendres prunelles marron.

- Je visitais Clyre tous les jours. J'ai pris soin de ses œufs et de ses petits… Et puis quand on a eu de la dinde, un soir de fin d'année, j'ai compris.

Le garçonnet eut un éblouissant sourire.

- Je suis lent, mais je ne suis pas bête ! J'aimais beaucoup Clyre, c'était une belle dinde, mais elle avait beaucoup maigri, je n'avais plus beaucoup de grains à lui donner… Alcéllya était malade, on avait si faim… Je me suis vraiment régalé ce soir-là. C'est après que j'ai compris…

- Tu es triste, pour ta dinde ?

- Oui, je l'aimais bien ! Et pourtant, quand elle me chargeait, elle me faisait vraiment très peur ! Elle n'a jamais cessé de me charger, je pense que c'était devenu un jeu entre nous !

- Très possible. Tu as le cœur débordant d'amour, Pouchy, et les tiens comme les animaux te le rendent bien. Et puis, il y a…

Alguérande s'interrompit, Alhannis fonçant droit sur lui.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais…

Alhannis eut un éblouissant sourire.

- Viens, Mia-Kun est en train d'avoir ses bébés !

- Bébés ! Bébés ! pépia Pouchy en suivant ses aînés vers le château.

* * *

Par réflexe, méfiante, mère protectrice, Mia-Kun feula, mais laissa néanmoins son maître prendre les chatons nus et mous un à un. Elle eut juste un miaulement, comme pour le prier de les lui rendre ensuite, tous affamés et accrochés à ses tétines.

- Ils sont si beaux, murmura Pouchy en les serrant contre son cœur. Je les aime tous !

- Tu ne pourras en garder qu'un. Mais tu as le temps d'y réfléchir !

- Merci, Alguérande !

Le garçonnet eut soudain les yeux emplis de larmes.

- L'obscurité gagne tout, elle se rapproche, elle va nous tomber dessus. Mia-Kun et ses petits mourront bientôt. Et nous aussi !

- Ne t'affole pas pour rien, pria rapidement Alguérande en le câlinant. Tout le monde à des cauchemars. Et tu vis dans de bien pénibles circonstances. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, tout ne va pas trop mal, Pouchy ! tenta de crâner son aîné.

- Je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu ! insista Pouchy. Comme j'ai su que tu étais revenu !

Alguérande caressa tendrement les boucles blondes du garçonnet.

- Coïncidence. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Pouchy. C'est à nous les adultes de prendre soin de toi. Ne te soucie de rien ! Les circonstances sont un peu rudes, mais tu auras toujours droit au meilleur, avec ta sœur.

Oubliant sa soudaine prescience, Pouchy se pencha sur Mia-Kun qui cette fois accueilli sans broncher les caresses.

- Tes bébés sont magnifiques, bravo, petite maman !

* * *

Elthygue, la Mécanoïde de dernière génération, humaine jusqu'au bout de ses ongles doux, entra dans le bureau du gouverneur de la région d'Heiligenstadt.

- Il y a quelqu'un de nouveau au château. Un invité mystère qui ne se cache pas tout en se dissimulant stupidement !

- Qui ? fit Gordan, peu intéressé au demeurant. Cela fait longtemps que ceux-là ne représentent aucune menace !

- Je ne sais pas, je vais enquêter. Le petit Pouchy semblait fort tenir à lui !

- Ce Pouchy aime tout le monde, même les renards qui prennent ses poules ! ironisa Gordan. Ce demeuré n'est vraiment pas une référence ! Viens plutôt t'occuper de moi, au lieu de rebuts dont j'ai par ailleurs pris le contrôler entier !

Elthygue sauta sur les genoux de Gordan, s'emparant de sa bouche alors que sa main lui ouvrait son pantalon pour se saisir de lui et entreprendre de le faire enfler.

Gordan eut un gémissement appréciateur.

- Quand tu auras fini, enquête sur cet inconnu, souffla-t-il avant qu'elle ne s'agenouille, ne glisse la tête entre ses jambes pour l'engloutir.

Mais bien qu'elle le dévaste de sensations charnelles, le gouverneur garda un peu de sa tête froide.

« Jamais ce Pouchy n'a eu un tel comportement envers sa sœur, son frère ou son grand-père… Non, si Alguérande était revenu, les Carsinoés l'auraient perçu ! Et si elles ne l'ont pas pu, c'est très inquiétant pour la suite ! Il va falloir que je tire cette histoire au clair ! ».

* * *

Venant dans le grand salon bleu, au cœur du château et donc hors de vue d'observateurs, Skendar sourit au vu du spectacle s'offrant à lui.

Pouchy et Alcéllya étaient blottis de part et d'autre d'Alguérande et, à un pas à peine, thé à la main, Alhannis couvait ses cadets d'un regard plein d'amour, nullement jaloux.

- Et moi, comme je vous aime, mes petits-enfants !

Tous se précipitèrent alors vers lui pour un câlin collectif.

Skendar avait veillé tard, rêvé et distrait dans son appartement aux fenêtres occultées, buvant un cognac hors d'âge, son réconfort en cette soirée.

Aussi apprécia-t-il très peu de voir apparaître Aldéran !

- Tu viens me prendre un autre de mes petits-fils ?

- Non, pas tout de suite. Mais il est temps qu'Alguérande sache ce que son père et son parrain avaient préparé pour lui… Il doit prendre entièrement son envol.

- Mais il est bien trop jeune ! protesta Skendar.

- Il est temps, c'est tout. Maintenant, Skendar Waldenheim, confie-moi les clés du chantier naval du _Deathbird _!

- Bien, céda Skendar. J'ai un cœur éternel, mais je suis aussi un homme âgé, cette guerre n'est plus la mienne. Aux petits de s'y coller, bien que ça m'angoisse au possible !

Skendar déplaça un tableau, ouvrit un coffre et remit des clés de verre au spectre du grand rouquin balafré.

- Voici les clés du _Deathbird_, même mon fils ignore… Fais-en bon usage.

- Tu as ma parole.

- Merci. Alguérande parti, je continuerai de m'occuper de mes autres petits-enfants. Pars et réussis… Je sais que tu ne peux rien me promettre ce dernier point. Dis-moi juste que tu feras au mieux !

- Alguérande est du signe du Feu, de la Comète. Il va prendre toute son ampleur, mais j'ignore ce qu'il pourra en résulter.

Aldéran parut prendre une bonne inspiration, bien qu'il ne respire plus depuis deux siècles !

- Je donne Alguérande à sa destinée, mais je souhaite quelque chose en échange.

- Pouchy ?

- Je vais le former, mais pas pour la guerre ou le combat – et cela. C'est l'Arbre de Vie qui va l'éveiller à ses sens et ses pouvoirs. Pouchy est innocent, il n'en sera qu'un meilleur Sage, un Veilleur. Mais il doit savoir et canaliser la phénoménale puissance en lui.

Aldéran eut un doux sourire.

- Pouchy, un Sage, la plus puissante force au monde, et il saura un jour protéger ses aînés !

- Mais, et toi, Aldéran ? s'interrogea Skendar.

Aldéran accentua son sourire.

- Pouchy s'éveille à ses sens, ma tâche se termine bientôt, je serai même totalement inutile à côté de ce petit ! J'assisterai à son réveil, ensuite je lui laisserai mon Sanctuaire, je partirai vraiment pour mon repos éternel… Mais d'ici là, je serai là, autant que possible.

- Merci, Aldéran… Quand nous quittes-tu avec Alguérande ?

- Demain matin !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Assis à l'arrière du tout-terrain, Aldéran croisa les bras sur le dossier du fauteuil passager.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris que tu conduises plutôt bien alors que tu n'as pas le permis ?

- Au Pensionnat, Alhannis m'avait donné les rudiments. Et puis, ce n'est pas compliqué : deux pédales et un volant ! N'empêche que je serai très mal si on tombe sur un contrôle routier !

- Sur ces chemins de campagne, ça m'étonnerait.

- Je peux savoir ce que l'on va trouver au lac de Constance ?

- Notre famille ne possède peut-être plus de chantiers navals, mais Skendar a d'excellents contacts ! Ton père voulait te faire un cadeau, Toshiro l'a réalisé et Skendar a surveillé la finalisation du produit ! Je crois que tu vas avoir une sacrée surprise !

- A part faire du cabotage, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on va glander là-bas… marmonna Alguérande.

- Tout sauf glander, rit Aldéran. Il y a un bois pas loin, on va s'arrêter. Tu feras un sort au pique-nique que t'a préparé Alcéllya et nous repartirons de nuit afin d'arriver peu avant l'aube.

- Oui, chef !

- J'ai fini avec les étoiles de Général, alors ne me rabaisse pas ! gloussa Aldéran.

- A ta place, je ne m'en vanterais guère, pouffa à son tour Alguérande. Il ne fait pas bon être un gradé intègre par les temps qui courent !

- En effet…

* * *

Suivant les indications de son spectre d'ancêtre, Alguérande avait repris la route dès que la nuit était tombée, ayant passé l'après-midi à se reposer.

Et comme prévu, il avait arrêté son tout-terrain près des berges du lac de Constance, à côté d'une sorte d'échafaudage au centre duquel se trouvait une sorte d'ascenseur en forme de douille.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? insista le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve.

- Tout à fait !

- Et il se passe quoi ? interrogea Alguérande, la mine pas trop rassurée.

- On va plonger jusqu'au fond du lac.

- De quoi ? !

- L'ami de ton grand-père a construit un hangar sous-marin, c'est là que le _Deathbird_ a été monté selon les plans et les instructions de Toshiro. C'était du temps où les trucks pouvaient défiler sans attirer l'attention.

- Un hangar sous-marin !

- Un sacré ouvrage d'art, et qui sera détruit par inondation quand les panneaux du toit s'ouvriront pour l'envol du _Deathbird_. Allez, voici les clés que m'a remise ton grand-père, on embarque dans l'ascenseur !

- Ce n'est pas un peu fort rouillé comme installation, résista encore Alguérande.

- Froussard !

- Tu peux parler, tu es déjà mort, toi !

Aldéran éclata de rire.

Une fois dans le sas d'accès au hangar qui reposait sur le fond du lac, l'eau avait été évacuée et l'ascenseur avait pu finir son trajet jusqu'au corps du bâtiment pressurisé.

- Alors, c'est quoi, ma surprise ?

- Voilà ton _Deathbird_, Alguérande !

La silhouette du cuirassé était longue élancée, sa proue très fine pourvue d'un Tranchoir était entourée de protubérances bombées, le corps s'affinant ensuite, les ailes puissantes, la tour de commandement s'élevant fièrement juste devant l'étrange château arrière évoquant la poupe d'un antique bateau de bois. La coque était d'un noir de suie et donnait, en dépit de son architecture racée, un air sombre et menaçant au vaisseau.

De fait, Alguérande sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

- C'est vraiment un instrument de mort ! déclara-t-il enfin.

- Comme tu l'as fait remarquer dans les bois, c'est exactement ce qu'il faut en ce moment ! D'ailleurs, pour rejoindre ton père, tu auras bien des obstacles sur ta route, sauf si le bouclier d'invisibilité t'en protège parfaitement ! Allez, embarque, Alguérande, il est l'heure de partir !

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil faisaient étinceler l'eau du lac quand les remouds se firent de plus en plus fort. La surface de l'eau parut même se creuser, s'assombrissant, avant que les plus hautes antennes du _Deathbird_ ne la traversent.

Le cuirassé noir sortit lentement et majestueusement des eaux du lac, pivota quasiment à 180° avant que ses réacteurs ne crachent véritablement leur puissance pour le propulser vers le ciel.

Ruisselant, hissant à sa hampe le noir drapeau Pirate, il s'éleva toujours plus haut, puis disparut.

- Hormis quand Khell m'a amené à la _Janae_ de ma mère, je n'étais jamais allé dans l'espace. Ça me fait très bizarre, mais j'aime !

- Très vite, comme tous les tiens, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer, sourit Aldéran.

Alguérande se tourna vers lui.

- Tu vas m'abandonner, maintenant ?

- Je ne te remettrai à ton père qu'en mains propres, enfin, façon de parler ! Je t'ai appris la théorie des voyages dans la mer d'étoiles, à toi de découvrir la pratique !

- Mon papa m'a fait un bien beau cadeau !

- Tu vas le contacter, maintenant ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire mutin.

- Non, je vais lui en faire la surprise !

- Algie, tu es un garçon selon mon cœur !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Contrairement à ce qu'Aldéran avait prédit, le voyage sous bouclier d'invisibilité était parfaitement calme et sécurisé, ce qui avait permis à Alguérande de faire connaissance avec son cuirassé.

- Ce Grand Ordinateur est la réplique extérieure de celui de l'_Arcadia_, mais Toshiro l'a entièrement pensé et programmé pour piloter le _Death_, lui permettre de combattre, pour t'assister à tout moment, avait expliqué le spectre à la chevelure de feu. Pour le reste, les Mécanoïdes du bord s'en occuperont. Mais à toi de donner un nom à ce Grand Ordinateur, si tu le désires.

- Gahad !

- Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Ou plutôt, depuis que j'ai vu le _Deathbird_, j'ai des images qui me sont venues en tête. J'imaginais bien le cuirassé comme un dragon moderne, ou une sorte de chevalier en armure. Et quand ma mère me laissait seul pour aller mettre l'univers à feu et à sang, je me plongeais dans la lecture des anciennes mythologies. J'aimais bien un personnage du nom de Galahad, mais c'était un peu long. Gahad ira donc très bien pour mon Grand Ordinateur !

- Tiens, c'est marrant, je ne te voyais pas avoir ce genre de lecture.

- C'était mon évasion, s'excusa presque le jeune homme avant de se retourner vers son Grand Ordinateur. Ça te va, Gahad ?

- Parfaitement. Bien content de faire votre connaissance, capitaine Alguérande.

- Je ne suis pas Militaire, pas capitaine, rectifia le jeune homme.

Gahad eut comme un rire au milieu de ses cliquetis.

- Le _Deathbird_ a été enregistré comme cuirassé de guerre, à votre nom, il y a déjà des années. Dès lors, même si vous n'avez pas de galons, il vous appartient, et comme tout maître de bord le titre de « capitaine » vous revient de plein droit !

- Si tu veux.

- Des directives particulières, capitaine ?

- Oui, une impérative : tutoie-moi !

Dans la salle de restaurant du bord, Ubold le Mécanoïde cuisinier avait servi un bon repas à Alguérande.

- Je t'assure que parfois c'est une torture d'être mort. Tout cela me semble succulent.

- Ça l'est, ironisa Alguérande en enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie !

Il se resservit de grosses frites et les arrosa de sauce épicée.

- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas amener Pouchy à l'Arbre de Vie pour qu'il le forme ? remarqua-t-il entre deux bouchées.

- Oui, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir, l'autre jour. Si je lui fais quitter la Terre, même par téléportation, je le condamne à mort !

- Alors, il n'y aura pas de leçons pour lui ? Et grand-père ne sera pas séparé d'un de ses petits-enfants. Raté pour ton plan !

- L'Arbre de Vie va établir un lien télépathique avec ton cadet, de nuit, dans ses rêves.

- Et si Pouchy ne veut pas ?

- Il m'a donné son accord.

_Alguérande ayant embrassé Pouchy, il s'était rapidement dirigé vers le tout-terrain, se sentant au bord des larmes. Aldéran s'était alors agenouillé devant le garçonnet, posant la main sur sa poitrine._

_ - Tu sais que tu as un cœur grand comme ça ! ?_

_ - Je ressens des chatouillis ! rit le petit._

_ - Ce sont nos cœurs qui se parlent, fit Aldéran en usant de mots simples. Tu es jeune, mais tu as des dons exceptionnels. Ça te dirait d'apprendre à t'en servir ?_

_ - Pourquoi ? fit Pouchy, de la candeur dans ses immenses prunelles marron._

_ - Tu pourrais aider tes parents et tes frères et sœur._

_ - Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire ? Je suis petit et pas très fort…_

_ - Tu pourras faire des prières, demander à ce qu'ils soient protégés. Il n'y aura rien de plus, je t'en donne ma parole !_

_ Pouchy sourit._

_ - D'accord._

Le vol aléatoire du _Galaxy Express 999_ n'était un secret pour personne, aussi même les patrouilleurs insectes des Carsinoés n'avaient pas été surpris de le voir s'arrêter entre deux planètes à anneaux, sans raison particulière.

La passagère blonde toute de noire vêtue était montée à bord d'un cuirassé couleur d'ébène.

- Tu te souviens de moi, Alguérande ?

- C'est vous qui m'avez offert ce cosmogun que je porte au côté, pour mon anniversaire.

Maetel sourit.

- Et je te retrouve dans l'espace, là où a toujours été ta place !

* * *

Le gouverneur de la division administrative dont dépendait Heiligenstadt avait demandé à voir son Empereur.

- J'espère que c'est important ? gronda Warius Zéro. Tu me déranges !

- Des observateurs de mon pair qui se trouve près du lac de Constance ont rapporté l'envol d'un vaisseau inconnu.

- A moins que mon sens de la géographie ne me trompe, tu n'as rien à voir avec cette région ! Un vaisseau dans un lac, ils avaient bu quoi, ces observateurs ? ironisa l'Empereur des univers assimilés par les Carsinoés.

- Un cuirassé noir battant pavillon Pirate !

Warius tressaillit, soudainement intéressé.

- Un vaisseau Pirate, partant de ce pays, c'est signé !

- C'est bien ce que mon pair a pensé, ce pourquoi il a fait suivre l'information. Et cela recoupe le fait que le château des Waldenheim comptait un cinquième occupant depuis une semaine !

- Ne me dis pas qu'Alguérande a survécu ! ?

- Il n'a pas été formellement identifié. Mais, qui d'autre… ?

De la tête, Warius approuva.

- Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort… Nous nous sommes laissés berner par l'absence de révolte des Waldenheim à leur assignation à résidence ! Et le gosse dispose désormais d'un cuirassé de guerre !

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Warius eut un sourire carnassier.

- Le traquer, et le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes !

Il serra les poings.

- Il faut que je voie Dambale, il n'est pas du tout normal que les Carsinoés ne se soient rendues compte de rien ! ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, ayant déjà oublié son visiteur.

Infiltrée au plus profond de l'esprit de son hôte, Malahèdre frémit de plaisir.

- Oui, on va en finir avec ce Pirate borgne et balafré et son engeance. Dambale, ça avait été trop doux de séparer son âme de son corps. Maintenant, il faut les ramener à l'état de poussière, tous !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Assise sous un arbre dans les jardins de l'_Arcadia_, Clio vit Khell venir vers elle.

- Je peux m'asseoir un moment près de toi ?

- Bien sûr.

La Jurassienne posa poliment la harpe à côté d'elle pour accorder toute son attention à son interlocuteur.

- Tu as besoin de moi ?

- Notre capitaine, notre ami, il ne va pas bien du tout ! jeta alors Khell.

Clio eut comme un grognement.

- Il ne va pas bien depuis qu'on a dû quitter la Terre en catastrophe pour retenir symboliquement les hordes de Warius ! Alhannis en bonne voie de rétablissement, il a tenté de conserver son équilibre, physique et mental, dans l'attente du retour d'Alguérande. Ne plus avoir du tout de contact avec les siens a été le coup de trop.

- Clio, on se dirige droit vers une station navale des Carsinoés, enfin un de ces monstrueux essaims qui produisent les vaisseaux insectes. C'est, au propre comme au figuré, le plus gros morceau auquel on ait eu affaire ! Et à chaque fois que je lui en parle, il m'envoie balader, comme si ça ne l'intéressait plus… Il va baisser les bras, faire en sorte que ce soit notre explosion finale ?

- Non, se récria la Jurassienne. Même s'il n'a plus de contact avec ceux d'Heiligenstadt, il sait qu'ils sont là, ils sont sa raison de se battre dans un affrontement perdu d'avance au final, il ne se permettrait jamais de ne plus jeter toutes ses forces dans la résistance. Mais il a bien droit à un passage à vide, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Deux ans que nous sommes en permanence sur le qui-vive, à porter toutes les escarmouches possibles en nous repliant ensuite pour échapper à nos poursuivants et préparer l'attaque suivante.

- Il se désintéresse d'un plan de bataille au plus mauvais moment, justement ! siffla Khell. Je peux m'en occuper, mais il n'en demeure pas moins le capitaine et il n'appréciera pas que je marche sur ses plates-bandes une fois qu'il se sera repris. Sans compter que si j'applique ce que j'ai appris, je n'ai pas son génie instinctif ! Si nous allons à ce combat sans lui, on n'en réchappera pas ! Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ? Il reste moins de quarante-huit heures !

- Il est dans une telle détresse en ce moment, je ne suis pas sûre que même moi il m'écoute.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, pour aucune susceptibilité, la sienne ou la tienne. Je suis désolé.

Clio se leva souplement.

- Tu pourras m'apporter ma harpe, plus tard, quand je t'appellerai.

- Oui, bien sûr. Merci.

Parvenue à l'appartement du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, Clio prit une bonne inspiration avant de frapper et d'entrer.

- Albator, il faut absolument que je te parle ! fit-elle lorsqu'elle fut dans le salon, apercevant son ami installé dans l'un des deux fauteuils devant la baie vitrée, l'ayant fait pivoter, lui tournant presque entièrement le dos.

Elle se rapprocha silencieusement, sachant s'être annoncée.

- La situation est plus grave que jamais, reprit-elle une fois près de lui. Je sais que tu es un être humain, mais tu ne dois pas craquer, surtout pas maintenant !

Comme Albator ne répondait toujours pas, elle se pencha légèrement et aperçut alors les larmes qui ruisselaient sur sa joue, ses pleurs silencieux et solitaires encore plus déchirants.

- Je suis là, fit-elle en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

* * *

Distraitement, Alguérande jouait avec la barre de bois de sa passerelle, plus décorative qu'autre chose pour l'instant puisque Gahad et les Mécanoïdes s'occupaient de tout.

Aldéran apparut.

- Tu étais parti faire du tourisme, ou quoi ?

- J'avais à refaire le plein d'énergie. Etre auprès de toi, alors que ton subconscient n'est pas plus facile à atteindre pour moi, me pompe pas mal d'énergie. Dans quarante-huit heures, on aura fait la jonction avec ton père, ma tâche sera terminée.

- Je me demandais…

- Quoi donc, Algie ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, les Carsinoés sont toutes puissantes, omnipotentes même. Mais nous traversons l'espace qu'elles contrôlent sans qu'elles ne mouftent ! ?

Aldéran sourit.

- C'est simple, c'est la puissance en sommeil en toi qui en réalité te protège. Il y a comme une coque de protection, qui ne laisse rien passer, et donc elles ne peuvent te repérer. Sans compter que tu as pris une balle avant qu'elles ne sachent que tu pouvais être une menace et donc elles ne se sont jamais intéressées à toi ! En fait, elles redoutaient plus Alhannis, à la base ! Tu seras sauf d'elle tant que tu ne te dresseras pas contre elle. Autre question ?

- Je n'ai donné aucun cap à Gahad, comment être sûr que nous allons bien le trouver ?

- Si ton père est bien comme le mien, je crois savoir comment il fonctionne. Après deux ans, il doit marquer le coup face aux Carsinoés et donc frapper un objectif qui fera couler beaucoup d'encre. Et, en première phase, quoi de mieux que la source des vaisseaux insectes ? Il y a une station navale, la seule des galaxies au centre de laquelle se trouve la Terre. On devrait donc tomber sur lui au détour d'une étoile !

- J'espère, il me manque trop !

Mais, confiant malgré tout, Alguérande retrouva le sourire.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

A la sortie de la douche, Alguérande glapit.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un spectre que tu peux aller tout partout sans prévenir de ta présence ! J'ai une vie privée !

- Dont je n'ignore plus rien, ricana Aldéran dont les prunelles bleu marine avaient détaillé chaque pouce du corps du jeune homme qui n'avait néanmoins pas songé à se couvrir.

Aldéran rit encore, mais plus tendrement cette fois.

- Toi, un de ces jours, tu feras plus que le bonheur d'une femme !

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ces allusions salaces ? J'ai encore bien le temps ! gronda Alguérande en nouant finalement la serviette autour de ses hanches.

Ses prunelles grises fulminèrent un instant.

- Je suppose que c'est à toi que je dois la disparition de mes vêtements ?

- Les tiens avaient conservé ta chambre, mais ils n'avaient simplement pas songé, le temps passant, que c'était un adulte qu'ils allaient retrouver ! Alhannis a partagé sa garde-robe, mais il te faut la tienne. Suis-moi au synthétiseur de vêtements, tu dois être pomponné pour les retrouvailles avec ton père. Tu dois porter nos couleurs, mais à ta manière, car tu es le feu et la vie !

- A bord d'un cuirassé qui s'appelle le _Deathbird_, ce n'est pas un peu contradictoire ?

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Mais, nous ne sommes que concentrés de contradictions, nous tous ceux de la lignée.

Son regard s'emplit d'affection.

- Je n'ai pas été tiré de mon sommeil éternel en vain. Tu m'as surpris, épaté et tu m'as comblé ! Maintenant, il faut te vêtir sinon tu vas attraper la crève !

* * *

La station navale Carsinoé, ou Essaim, avait véritablement l'aspect d'un Essaim : colossale masse compacte, constellée de niches qui pouvaient donner « naissance » à autant de vaisseaux insectes selon un cycle qui échappait encore à toute analyse pour les poches de résistance encore non unifiées.

- C'est quand même un sacré morceau, souffla Maji depuis la salle des machines. Il y a un plan ?

- Cet Essaim a la taille de l'Arche des Carsinômes. Une Arche qui n'est devenue qu'énergie, un vortex entre l'univers des Carsinoés et les nôtres, fit Toshiro. Je suis incapable de savoir si Galahane et les siens ont survécu, mes scans ne me relayent rien.

- Désolé de t'interrompre, Pr Oyama, mais pour l'instant immédiat, le sort des Carsinômes m'importe bien moins que le nôtre ! le coupa le second aux cheveux blancs de l'_Arcadia_. Doc Surlis, pourquoi le capitaine ne nous rejoint pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu lui as filé une dose indécente de sédatif ?

- Il devait dormir. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de semaines, voire mois, il n'a pas eu une complète nuit de sommeil. Mais je suis une machine, je sais parfaitement doser mes injections, je n'exagère que s'il le faut ! Il devrait être réveillé depuis près de deux heures, je le pensais avec vous sur la passerelle. Tu veux que j'aille à son appart ?

- Non… S'il ne vient pas c'est qu'il ne le veut pas…

- … Ou bien que j'avais bien un plan en tête et que je le peaufinais ! jeta Albator sur qui les portes de la passerelle s'étaient ouvertes.

- Quel plan ? s'enquit Fulker Orhon depuis sa console aux armes. Je dois savoir pour préparer, voire anticiper nos tirs.

- On va sacrifier le bouclier extérieur ovoïde pour s'approche au maximum de l'Essaim, on va ensuite le baisser, s'il a résisté, pour sortir le Tranchoir de proue et on va se loger au cœur de cette immonde station. Ensuite on lâchera toutes nos bombes, avec minuteurs, et on ouvrira le bouclier à nouveau, ou celui de secours, ainsi nous serons saufs des explosions et nous saurons si nous avons réussi.

- Et, si… non ? chuchota Fulker.

- Nos tourelles de canons lâcheront tout ce qu'elles ont, tout ce qui nous reste. Et, en ultime soluce, nous ferons exploser le cœur d'énergie du cuirassé.

- Nous y resterons tous, remarqua Khell.

- Je le sais ! Mais ça indiquera que les Essaims sont destructibles. Et qui sait, peut-être que ça inspirera d'autres rebelles, Salmanille la première. C'est un sacrifice calculé car selon ceux de Toshiro nous n'avons aucune chance de détruire cet Essaim, il faudrait une flottille !

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ referma sa main sur l'une des poignées de sa grande barre.

- On y va, réacteurs à pleine puissance !

Il bascula son oreillette sur une autre fréquence interne.

- Clio, tu peux entamer ton requiem…

- Non, je pense plutôt opter pour un chant d'espoir.

- Si tu y tiens…

Albator fit tourner sa barre, amenant la proue de son cuirassé face à l'Essaim des Carsinoés.

- _Arcadia_, en avant !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Quand Clio rejoignit son ami borgne et balafré sur la passerelle, tous ceux présents conçurent les pires craintes quant à leur avenir immédiat et surent dans le même temps que leurs sombres pressentiments étaient bien fondés !

La Jurassienne se glissa auprès du Pirate plus majestueux que jamais, mais sa cape noire tenant en ces circonstances tenant davantage du linceul.

- Ce n'est pas ta place, Clio, murmura doucement Albator. Tu es bien plus en sécurité dans l'appartement ! La tour de commandement, une fois qu'on aura perdu le bouclier ovoïde, sera la cible principale !

- Depuis toutes ces années, je ne l'ignore pas, du-t-elle sourire vu son absence de bouche pour exprimer cette mimique. Ma place est et sera toujours près de toi, mon ami.

- Tu vas semer le doute dans les cœurs par ta venue…

- Comme s'ils ne savaient pas tous que tu nous emmènes tous à la mort.

Clio serra les poings, ses prunelles d'or en amande lumineuses de colère.

- Pourquoi tout lâcher, maintenant ? ! rugit-elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un émetteur ne fonctionne plus que ton père et tes enfants sont condamnés !

- Et moi comme si j'ignorais que Warius et son âme damnée de Gordan ne songeaient pas qu'à leur exécution ! Ils m'ont usé de ce chantage affectif deux ans durant, et je n'ai pu que marcher… Je ne pouvais sacrifier les miens. Mais ces intimidations n'ont jamais eu qu'un temps… Je poursuis la résistance insensée face à ces femmes papillons, et leur arrêt de mort est sûrement signé.

- Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais je pense que les faire souffrir, assignés à résidence et ayant à peine de quoi manger à leur faim, encore et toujours, est plus jouissif pour eux que de les faire abattre sous couvert sans doute d'une descente de pillards !

- Comme si c'était une vie pour eux qui n'ont connu que le confort et l'absence de soucis financiers du lendemain. A la mort de ses parents, Salmanille a hérité de leurs avoirs secrets et nous avons tout fait pour que nos petits aient absolument tout, surtout ce qu'ils ne demandaient même pas ! Et depuis deux ans, on ne peut même pas leur filer un peu de ces fonds sans éveiller les soupçons des observateurs de ce Gordan de mes deux !

- Et, ton autre idée, quelle est-elle, mon pessimiste et têtu ami ?

- Si je disparais, la raison de leur précarité de vie n'aura plus de raison d'être, avoua alors le grand Pirate balafré. Ma mort pour leur vie. Et si dans la foulée Salmanille fait amende honorable, elle pourrait avoir un futur normal.

- Tu es un idiot ! siffla la Jurassienne en lui claquant légèrement la joue, dissimulant sous un pseudo geste complice un véritable soufflet qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre devant ceux de la passerelle. Les tiens t'aiment beaucoup trop que pour envisager, eux, un avenir sans toi ! Salmanille t'a dans la peau à un point inimaginable ! Elle est l'œil que tu n'as plus, l'écho du battement de ton cœur et le complément de ton âme !

- Je ne savais pas ceux de Jura si mélodramatiques. Salmanille est mon reflet, tout simplement.

- Tu te crois moins guimauve que moi sur ce coup ? ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ironiser. Tu dois vivre, Albator, reprit-elle avec passion, sur la pointe des pieds, son visage tout près du sien. As-tu oublié que tu as fait une promesse à toi-même ?

- Alguérande… Cela fait si longtemps… Je crois que je n'y crois plus depuis des mois !

- Détrompe-toi !

- Quoi, tu as eu une vision, une prescience ?

- Non, mais bien qu'elles tâchent de se dissimuler à moi, les Carsinoés s'agitent, elles cherchent quelque chose, quelqu'un, et il ne s'agit pas des résistants comme toi !

- Tu es gentille de chercher à m'apaiser, pour que je parte en paix, mais même revenu Alguérande n'est pas une menace pour elles, il ne le faut d'ailleurs absolument pas ! C'est mon combat exclusif, les miens ne doivent pas y être mêlés !

- Capitaine, nous avons perdu le bouclier ovoïde, prévint Khell.

- J'ai fait sortir le Tranchoir de proue, prévint Maji.

- Droit dans cet essaim, ordonna le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en se concentrant sur l'action pure et son plan suicide. On pénètre au plus possible puis on vide nos soutes de bombes avant de réactiver le bouclier… Il peut encore tenir ?

- Le bouclier extérieur est fragmenté, capitaine, glapit Maji depuis la salle des machines. Il ne résistera jamais aux explosions de nos propres bombes et grenades !

- Qu'importe, du moment que nous emportant cette monstruosité avec nous, gronda Albator entre ses dents. Pleine puissance, allons au cœur de cet Essaim ! Toshiro, le moment venu, tu enverras les détails de notre tactique aux résistants que nous connaissons, ça pourrait leur servir.

- Je trouve qu'il est trop tôt pour ton testament de stratège, protesta le Grand Ordinateur.

- Je suis ton capitaine, obéis !

Et perçant les étranges parois de l'Essaim, l'_Arcadia_ s'enfonça au plus profond, comme dans sa tombe.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Exactement selon les prévisions de son capitaine,l'_Arcadia_ s'était immobilisé au cœur de l'Essaim, stable, sans plus un frémissement, ayant largué bombes et grenades à retardement, égrenant le compte-à-rebours.

Clio se serra plus étroitement contre son ami.

- Salma ne le supportera pas, glissa-t-elle, des larmes de cristal coulant de ses prunelles d'or.

- Il le faudra bien. Comme si j'avais jamais voulu cette fin… J'espérais tant… Je me suis illusionné tant d'années ! J'ai tout eu, tout reçu. J'avais une femme, nos enfants, et même un que je n'espérais plus. Je les ai tous aimés ! Je n'ai plus rien. Et, dans quelques minutes, tout sera fini. Tu ne veux pas prier pour nos âmes, à tous, Clio ?

- Je vais prier pour un miracle !

- Tu es folle !

- Non, je ne crois pas…

- Explosions dans trois minutes, capitaine.

- Désolé de vous voir amenés à cette extrémité.

- Nous ne vous aurions pas suivi si vous n'étiez pas, vous, résuma Maji depuis la salle des machines. Je sais parler aux machines, pas aux gens, désolé. Je suis prêt !

- Nous le sommes tous, capitaine.

Albator descendit soudain de son aire de commandement, se dirigea droit vers Khell.

- Tu me pardonneras pour avoir failli à ma promesse envers toi et Alguérande ?

- Non, jamais ! Mais tu es mon capitaine, juste ça… Et je peux me révolter pour nous sortir de ta stupidité, et attendre encore le retour d'Alguérande.

- La ferme, vieillard ! Ne tente pas de me faire changer d'avis en faisant appel à mes sentiments. J'ai pris ma décision… Je sauve les miens, en vie, ceux que je sais là dans mon existence. Alguérande, un rêve, un espoir, tout ce que j'ai espéré pouvoir faire pour lui, l'aimer à la folie, mais lui et moi ne seront plus bientôt. Il est parti, bien avant moi, et je vais le rejoindre ! Je ne l'ai pas connu mais il est le plus cher de tous. Alhannis comprendra, me pardonnera.

- Ta gueule, fit alors la Jurassienne. Comme si tu étais le seul à contrer ces saloperies de Carsinoés !

- Qui donc…

- Peut-être ce cinglé-là, glissa Toshiro en relayant les images du _Deathbird_ ayant lui aussi transpercé l'Essaim pour étendre son bouclier extérieur à l'_Arcadia_, avant de pousser ses réacteurs pour les sortir tous les deux de la zone de danger immédiat.

Enfin, l'idée originale quand un vaisseau mille-pattes se dressa sur sa route, tirant de toutes ses griffes.

Le cuirassé Pirate inconnu riposta de ses canons, sans grand effet, jusqu'à ce que le Tranchoir soit sorti et qu'il ne l'éperonne et ne le traverse dans des déferlantes d'énergies.

Albator écarquilla son œil.

- Un éperonnage ! Et quel est ce vaisseau Pirate, je ne le connais pas… ?

- Le _Deathbird_. Je l'ai construit ! Il fut un cadeau que tu avais rêvé.

Albator tenta de déglutir mais il n'avait plus aucune salive, éreinté physiquement et mentalement, alors que l'affrontement qu'il avait préparé n'avait même pas eu lieu !

- Alguérande… Non, Je ne veux plus me permettre le luxe d'y croire, je me suis tellement perdu… Je n'ai plus assez de forces et de cœur pour tenir…

Albator reprit sa voix de commandement.

- Le décompte ?

- La ferme ! intima une voix jaillissant des enceintes de communications. Il faut s'en sortir, on le doit absolument !

- Capitaine, je n'identifie pas de cuirassé… souffla Khell.

- Tes bombes font faire leur travail, on se retrouve aux coordonnées du saut spatio-temporel que je te transmets. A très bientôt.

Obéissant, mais bien moins aux ordres qu'à la voix où il retrouvait ses propre intonations, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ se soumit.

Le tube d'arrimage du _Deathbird_ est opérationnel, renseigna Maji. Vous pouvez y aller sans risques, capitaine.

- Comme si je redoutais quoi que ce soit… Mais comme seul un allié… Je ne peux guère avoir de surprises, je suppose… Ce cuirassé, Toshy ?

- Le _Deathbird_, une merveille.

- Que tu as réalisée ? !

- Notre merveille, Albator, pour un fils !

- Quoi… ? ! Un fils, Alguérande ?

- Il est là, mon ami.

L'opercule du sas s'étant ouvert, Albator avait serré à l'infini un jeune homme à la crinière fauve, en tenue noire et rouge sous une longue veste d'or.

- Alguérande !

- Heu, papa, si tu me serres encore trois secondes de plus et je tourne de l'œil, là…

Mais Albator continua néanmoins d'étreindre l'homme qu'était devenu l'enfant mal nourri et battu qu'il avait recueilli. Et il ne retint plus ses larmes, de bonheur.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

A l'aspect d'inoffensif astéroïde dérivant, l'Oasis qui n'était jamais loin avait accueilli le _Deathbird_ et l'_Arcadia_.

Tous en sécurité, Albator avait pu savourer les retrouvailles avec celui qu'il n'espérait plus.

- Alguérande, tu es magnifique ! Tu es devenu si grand, si beau !

- J'ai de qui tenir, non ? sourit paisiblement le jeune homme.

- Finalement, ça valait largement la peine d'attendre. Te voilà adulte, Algie !

Son père eut un petit rire.

- Enfin, presque, ajouta-t-il en lorgnant vers le lait glacé dont Alguérande se régalait. Toi, il faudra que je te présente à Erkhatellwanshir, quand les temps seront redevenus paisibles.

- Hein ?

Albator gloussa.

- Elle ne s'appelle pas Hein, mais Erkhatellwanshir, rectifia-t-il, et elle ne connait pas le lait !

- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate, assura Alguérande en faisant claquer sa langue.

De la tête, il désigna celui des écrans du salon qui relayait les images du _Deathbird_ à son quai d'arrimage.

- Tu l'avais vraiment pensé pour moi ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien de guerrier ?

- Selon un vieil adage, pour préserver la paix, il faut faire la guerre. Et c'est exactement ce qui se passe en ce moment, ajouta sombrement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Il faut s'opposer à cette abomination de Carsinoés alors que si elles le voulaient vraiment elles pourraient lobotomiser chaque être des univers.

- Je suis étonné qu'elles n'aient pas agi ainsi pour se débarrasser de leurs ennemis, remarqua Alguérande.

- Ça doit les amuser de jouer avec les insectes que nous sommes, hasarda son père. Mais pour le fait qu'ils n'ont pas rendu ceux de l'équipage comme des zombies, je n'ai pas d'explications.

Le grand Pirate balafré regarda autour de lui.

- Il est où l'horripilant spectre roux ?

- On parle de moi ?

- Tu as la réponse à mon interrogation ? Car tu devais être là depuis le tout début, sans avoir été invité au demeurant, et tout entendu ?

- Bien sûr, pour tes deux questions. Tu as côtoyé l'Arbre de Vie, Albator, il protège notre lignée, jusqu'au dernier. Et même sans s'en rendre compte, Algie relaye cette protection pour les siens. Quant aux Carsinoés, la notion de résistance leur est simplement pas concevable. Elles constatent le fait, s'y adaptent mais ne savent pas vraiment quoi faire et laissent leurs zombies faire le travail ! Elles ne sont pas de ce monde, elles ne le connaissent pas, pas plus que les puissances qui l'habitent. L'Arbre de Vie à lui seul déjà redoutable, mais s'il unifie les Sanctuaires amis, cela formera une force à laquelle même les Carsinoés ne pourront résister. Mais ça prendra du temps.

- Je refuse qu'Alguérande se mêle davantage de ce combat. C'est le mien exclusivement, aboya le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Ce ne sera pas sa tâche. Pouchy le fera.

- C'est encore moins admissible ! tempêta Albator, l'œil étincelant. Personne ne touchera à Pouchy, même pas toi ! Ne t'approche plus de Pouchy, poil de carotte. Ne prononce même plus son nom !

- Il faut parfois le plus pur des pacifistes pour gagner une guerre, objecta encore Aldéran. Une puissance phénoménale habite cet enfant.

- Et Pouchy a accepté de nous aider, glissa Alguérande.

- Comme s'il savait ce qu'il faisait ou dans quoi il s'engageait, continua de rugir le grand Pirate balafré. Alguérande retourne au château, même si c'est doute le dernier endroit pour lui, mais il y sera relativement en sécurité s'il ne fait pas de vagues. Et tant que je n'en ferai pas trop non plus, il n'y aura pas de représailles sur vous tous.

- Comme si l'Empereur Zéro allait tirer un trait sur mon envol avec le _Deathbird_. Il va me tomber sur le poil dès que je repointerai le bout de mon nez…

- Alguérande a raison.

- Le ferme, Aldéran ! aboya son descendant borgne et balafré. Même Warius ne peut prendre la décision de tous vous exécuter !

- L'esprit de Warius n'existe plus, Malahèdre le contrôle tout entier. Et Gordan ne se privera pas d'outrepasser les ordres ! Ce bisexuel est le pire dépravé qu'il m'ait été donné de croiser, après un certain Président de l'Union Galactique, marmonna Aldéran avec une profonde et impressionnante amertume.

- J'ai un cuirassé, j'en suis le capitaine, j'ai bien l'intention de me battre ! jeta rageusement Alguérande, poings serrés.

- Pouchy a le plus pur cœur qui soit. Ses prières trouveront un écho auprès des Gardiens de Sanctuaires. Voilà son rôle, simple et déterminant, et ce durant ses rêves inspirés par l'Arbre de Vie. Et, détrompe-toi, Albator, Pouchy sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait ! Cet enfant est bien plus intelligent que vous ne le pensez. Vous l'avez tous couvé et surprotégé, ça l'a rendu fort, je vous prie de me croire ! Mais, si tu réitère ton opposition, je m'inclinerai, assura Aldéran. Mais dans cette guerre qui se joue sur plusieurs niveaux, les talents de tous sont indispensables, en s'associant. Depuis sa naissance, Pouchy n'attend qu'une chose : être utile et rendre tout l'amour qu'il a reçu.

- Mais il n'a fait que ça depuis toujours, protestèrent d'une voix Alguérande et son père. Il n'est qu'amour. Il ne doit pas connaître la noirceur de ce monde.

- C'est déjà fait, fit tristement Aldéran. Même si son grand-père et ses aînés ont tout fait, il a eu faim, il a vu ses animaux sacrifiés, et il a assisté aux humiliations quand Skendar a dû supplier pour que le château soit ravitaillé. Pouchy piaffe d'impatience.

Aldéran ne put retenir un sourire en dépit de la tension ambiante et de la gravité de la discussion.

- Pouchy est un bien de notre lignée : il le fera, avec ou sans permission ! Il va laisser son cœur déborder d'amour et cela va tout balayer sur son passage !

- Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit… menaça Albator. Les forces que tu évoques, je ne peux rien contre elles… Mais que les miens soient saufs, sinon tous ces combats n'auront eu aucune raison d'être !

Alguérande baissa la tête.

- Je vais rentrer à la maison. Papy Skendar ne doit plus ramper aux pieds de l'Empereur et de ce Gordan. J'ai à les défendre. Je ne suis peut-être pas l'aîné, mais Alhannis est trop bon, lui aussi, que pour se battre, même s'il défendait le château armes à la main ! Je porte cette balafre, ce n'est pas un hasard.

- Je t'ai tiré dessus, soupira son père, désespéré.

- Mais, moi aussi ! Nous sommes quittes en ce cas ! Toi dans la mer d'étoiles et moi au château, dans un premier temps. Car mon _Deathbird_ aura à faire parler sa puissance de frappe le moment venu ! Tu n'es pas tout seul, papa !

- Merci, mon garçon.

Alguérande cligna de l'œil.

- Je suis adulte désormais, je peux prendre mes décisions… et me foutre des tiennes si nécessaire ! Mais là, je vais bien faire comme tu le veux. Je dois veiller sur Pouchy et m'assurer que ce spectre ne lui fait courir aucun risque inutile !

- Bien, je vous laisse tous les deux à vos retrouvailles, vous l'avez bien mérité !

- Merci à toi de m'avoir ramené mon enfant et de l'avoir éveillé à lui-même, céda entièrement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Contre vous tous, je ne suis vraiment pas de taille. Je ne peux même pas vous protéger de vous-mêmes…

- C'est ce que tu as fait, depuis toujours, sourit Alguérande. Maintenant, la relève est là et il te faut partager la vedette !

- Tu ne préfères pas que je te serve un autre verre de lait ? proposa Albator.

- Avec plaisir !

Le père et le fils ayant oublié sa présence, Aldéran disparut.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Sortant de son appartement, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ se dirigea vers celui d'Alguérande.

- Non, l'arrêta Toshiro qui l'avait suivi via les caméras internes. Ton fils a passé la nuit auprès de Khell. Je suppose que tu comprends ?

- Khell l'a élevé, il fut comme un père pour lui, et il continue de veiller sur lui. Je suis heureux qu'Alguérande l'ait été auprès de lui. Mais, j'ai déjà à me séparer de lui.

- Pour sa sécurité, rappela le Grand Ordinateur.

- Je ne sais plus… Les propos d'Aldéran m'ont vraiment déstabilisé. Ils rejoignaient mes angoisses profondes en fait ! Je sais que plus longtemps je m'opposerai aux Carsinoés et à leur Empereur plus je leur donne de raisons de se venger sur les miens qui sont isolés et sans armes ! Et si ce courageux Algie veut les défendre… Je n'ose imaginer. Il n'a peut-être pas de puce explosive dans la nuque, mais il est tout aussi en danger de mort là-bas qu'à la barre du _Deathbird_, dans des affrontements qui ne sont pas encore de son âge.

- Aldéran l'a souligné, quand il parlait de Pouchy : il est bien trop tard pour le cœur innocent de tes enfants, gémit Toshiro entre deux cliquetis. Et tu sais mieux que quiconque quelles furent les souffrances d'Alguérande depuis son plus tendre âge. Et tu as vu ce qu'il est devenu par ton amour et celui d'Aldéran ! C'est un être exceptionnel, si jeune encore pourtant. Et, oui je crois aussi que Pouchy a bien plus de forces que vous ne l'avez toujours tous pensé ! Tes enfants se révèlent à eux-mêmes, Albator, que ça te plaise ou non !

- Comme si j'y pouvais quoi que ce soit… Je les ai protégés de toute mon âme, mais je ne peux pas les empêcher d'agir comme ils le pensent juste, pour la justice et la liberté, comme l'ont fait tous ceux de cette lignée ! Il n'empêche que ça me brise le cœur !

- Et si j'en crois les visites que tu fais dernièrement trop souvent à Surlis, le tien bat beaucoup trop vite, ou pas assez selon les moments.

- Je t'interdis de m'espionner !

- C'est un réflexe, s'excusa Toshiro. Je contrôle tout, donc j'assimile tout. Et puis tu es mon ami et si je suis mort, je ne voudrais que tu me rejoignes trop tôt.

- Je me gère, ça te va ? gronda Albator en sonnant aux portes de l'appartement de son second. Et pas un mot de ma santé, à qui que ce soit !

- A qui voudrais-tu donc que je cafte ? Clio ?

- Par exemple.

- Elle me sonde involontairement à chaque regard qu'elle pose sur moi… Je suis sûr qu'elle n'ignore rien, mais n'en parle pas tant que je ne prendrai pas l'initiative, ce qui est hors de question !

Khell ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

- J'espère que tu parles à Toshiro, capitaine, sinon c'est inquiétant ! ?

- Ma santé mentale va très bien, assura le grand Pirate balafré avec un sourire moqueur. Désolé, mais tu ne me remplaceras pas de sitôt sur la passerelle !

- Comme si j'en avais la moindre envie. Je suis de repos aujourd'hui. Donc tu viens chercher le petit ?

- Notre petit d'un mètre quatre-vingt ! gloussa le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Il a beau être le cadet, il est plus grand qu'Alhannis ! Et si Alguérande protègera les siens, Alhannis n'est pas loin, un petit guerrier lui aussi, mon cœur tendre.

- Tous tes enfants le sont, sourit Khell. Et même Pouchy, si j'en crois les rumeurs. Ils sont dignes de toi, chacun selon leurs talents.

- Il me semble devoir le comprendre et l'accepter. Et Aldéran n'y a pas été de mainmorte… Qu'ils soient à venir ou mort, les miens ont une fâcheuse tendance à me faire tourner en bourrique. Tu préviens Algie ?

- Je le réveille, je commande son petit-déjeuner puis je te l'envoie pour son départ.

Albator sourit encore.

- Il sera heureux de te voir à son embarquement.

- Merci, j'apprécie. J'y serai !

* * *

Dix-huit ans, un corps d'adulte, mais encore l'âme d'enfant vu qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle de sa destinée après la balle qui lui avait transpercé le cœur, Alguérande protesta quand Khell le secoua à l'épaule pour le sortir du sommeil.

- Encore cinq minutes !

- Ça ne marche plus ainsi, surtout pas sur un cuirassé de guerre, sourit le Marin aux mèches couleur d'ivoire. Tu dois finir de te préparer, ton papa t'attend !

- Mon papa ! fit le jeune homme en jaillissant hors du lit.

- Je t'avais pourtant prêté un pyjama…

- Depuis quand les plus redoutés Pirates des univers portent-ils des pyjamas en pilou ? gloussa le jeune homme en s'ébrouant, fourrageant dans sa crinière fauve, se fichant comme d'une guigne d'être nu comme un ver.

- Si tu savais ce que porte ton père…

- Quoi, une nuisette rose, un boa en plumes ?

- Impertinent ! Allez, il reste moins d'une heure avant le créneau de l'envol de ta navette intergalactique. Et ce gong indique que ton petit-déjeuner vient d'être servi !

Dix minutes plus tard, douché, frais, la crinière juste un peu moins en bataille, Alguérande s'attabla devant ses tomates farcies, ses œufs, ses haricots à la sauce épicée ainsi qu'une montagne de toasts et divers pots de marmelades.

- Misère, heureusement que c'est ton père qui pourvoit à tes besoins. Moi, je n'aurais jamais eu les moyens de te nourrir !

Entre deux bouchées voraces, Alguérande éclata de rire !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

- J'ai déjà connu ça…

Alguérande monta les marches du perron et fit pivoter la moulure de pierre qui dissimulait esthétiquement le panneau de commandes de l'alarme. Il composa le code et, non sans soulagement, les portes se déverrouillèrent et s'entrouvrirent automatiquement.

L'immense hall d'entrée était plongé dans l'obscurité, seule la lune pleine jetait un peu de clarté par les hautes fenêtres aux vitraux gris de crasse.

Vraiment pas rassuré, le jeune homme avança jusqu'à la rosace du sol.

« Je suis parti depuis un mois seulement, et tout a pu se produire, surtout le pire… ».

Mais si aucune lampe torche ne l'aveugla, ce furent des phares de véhicules venus du dehors qui le firent se planquer derrière la longue tenture la plus proche !

Des coups, de poings, de hache, de crosses d'armes, tambourinèrent aux hautes portes et une poignée d'instants plus tard, en robe de chambre, Skendar apparut, plus vieux et plus fatigué que jamais.

- J'arrive…

Il déverrouilla les portes et se recula pour faire face aux visiteurs nocturnes indésirés.

- Gordan…

- Gouverneur Gordan, je te prie, vieillard ! tonna Gordan en lui cinglant le visage de sa cravache, bien qu'il préfère manger les chevaux que les monter. Tu as, encore, réclamé des vivres pour cet endroit abandonné, tu as dépassé ton quota !

- L'hiver est précoce, rude, Alcéllya et Pouchy meurent de faim !

- Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai ! rit Gordan. Et hormis ta misérable carcasse, qu'aurais-je en échange de provisions ? Tu as épuisé aussi tous tes tickets de rationnement !

Gordan accentua son sourire.

- Je pourrais me servir sur le cul osseux de ce Pouchy mais franchement il ne vaut pas des provisions de bouche. Je crois que tu ne peux plus être utile à quoi que ce soit, vieil homme, il te vaudrait mieux mourir ! ironisa Gordan en levant à nouveau sa cravache.

- Je suis là, moi ! Ça ne représente peut-être rien, mais je suis là… aboya Alguérande en se précipitant vers son grand-père, recevant entre les épaules la mèche de la cravache qui avait été destinée à ce dernier.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers l'âme damnée du zombie d'Empereur des univers.

- Je suis là… Je paierai le prix que tu exigeras pour que les miens aient de la nourriture.

- N'importe quel prix ? insista Gordan.

- Oui, souffla Alguérande en ignorant de quoi, dans son absolue candeur, il pouvait bien être question !

- Non, pria pour sa part Skendar en retenant le jeune homme par sa manche.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix… Il le faut, pour vous tous.

Alguérande s'agenouilla, prenant les mains de son grand-père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ? Qu'est-ce que Gordan va me faire ?

- S'il te reste de l'innocence, il va la détruire… Des vivres ne valent pas ce sacrifice !

- Pouchy va bien ?

- Il pleure de faim, comme sa sœur, depuis bien des nuits, et Alhannis aussi bien qu'il ne le dise pas… avoua Skendar, tête basse, poings serrés, larmes plein les yeux. J'étais sur le point de faire abattre ce pauvre et lui aussi bien vieux Phœnix, le cheval de ton père, pour qu'ils mangent…

Se relevant, le jeune homme balafré fit face à Gordan, du plus fièrement qu'il put, alors qu'il se livrait au pire pervers qui soit et qui l'avait évalué depuis son irruption.

- Je te suis. Je ferai ce que tu voudras, je l'ai promis. Mais mon grand-père et mes frères et sœurs…

- Une camionnette viendra demain livrer des victuailles. Tu as ma parole, gamin, même si elle ne vaut pas grand-chose.

Mais ce fut avec un sourire totalement concupiscent que le gouverneur fantoche du district tourna les talons, son jouet à présent saisi aux épaules par deux de ses soldats pour l'emmener vers les tout-terrains noirs et surpuissants.

Alguérande prit place sur la banquette arrière de l'un d'entre eux, seul avec son geôlier, pour quelques instants.

Ce dernier lui glissa dans la paume de la main un petit sachet plein de poudre vert pâle.

- Si tu ne veux pas te souvenir de ce qu'il va faire, tout en le satisfaisant, avale vite, mon garçon.

- Mais que compte-t-il me faire ? s'étonna Alguérande, les yeux écarquillés de candeur. Je ne comprends pas !

- Il va te voler ton enfance. C'est le pire, soupira le soldat en rempochant le sachet. Je suis désolé. Je suis passé par là, je ne m'en remettrai jamais.

- Qu'importe ce qu'il peut m'infliger, ma mère m'a fait pire, crâna Alguérande, et mon père me sauvera !

- Je crains que non, et pour mon plaisir ! se réjouit Gordan en montant dans le tout-terrain et en prenant le volant. A présent, Alguérande, avec ton accord, et l'aval des tiens, tu es à moi ! Finalement, je vais pouvoir me venger des tiens !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Avec des gestes lents, Alhannis posa un petit pain, un bol avec trois œufs battus et leurs mouillettes, deux fines tranches de jambon et de fromage ainsi qu'un mug de café sur un plateau.

- Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il va manger, ce petit-déjeuner alors que c'est l'heure du dîner, papy ?

- Après ce que Gordan lui a fait l'autre fois, déjà bien trop de fois… Alguérande qui venait juste de reprendre confiance à la vie, avec l'amour de son père, soupira Skendar. Mais une séance de sévices par mois, depuis quatre mois, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même ! Si seulement je pouvais prendre sa place, sauf que ce Gordan ne veut pas de moi…

- Ni de moi… Heureusement que ce pervers ne s'intéresse pas à Alcéllya ou encore à Pouchy ! Je vais porter son plateau à Algie.

Alguérande avait plongé un doigt intéressé dans le bol d'œufs battus quand les fenêtres reflétèrent les phares de visiteurs.

- Déjà…

- C'est trop tôt, rugit Alhannis. Algie, on va dire que tu as fait le mur ! On se débrouillera !

- Non, vous serez affamés à nouveau. Vous avez assez désormais, j'y vais…

- Alguérande…

- Cette décision-là est la mienne, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je dois garder mes forces pour les Carsinoés, si je peux…

Entrant dans sa chambre, Gordan sourit à la vue de son doudou, en robe de chambre de soie, chamarrée, douché et parfumé, soumis au possible, offert, ouvert, à toutes ses envies.

L'âme damnée des Carsinoés et de l'Empereur Warius remplit un verre de vin.

- On va expérimenter autre chose, gamin. Bois-moi ça et tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

- Je ne bois pas…

- Je te demande ton avis ? Vide ce hanap !

Alguérande prit une bonne inspiration, bloqua sa respiration et avala le vin.

Une compresse fraîche sur le front, Alguérande souleva péniblement ses paupières.

Il avait envie de vomir, plus que jamais, son corps le révulsait, et il se sentait souillé jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme. Il eut quelques hoquets et sursauts, pris dans une spirale de souffrances dont il avait perdu l'habitude.

- Je me sens mal…

Une nouvelle compresse humide fit du bien à son front brûlant de fièvre.

- Algie, tu m'entends enfin ?

- Papy… Quand est-ce qu'il revient ?… Je dois me préparer… Son prochain marchandage sera pire encore, comme à chaque fois…

Alguérande ouvrit compulsivement la bouche, cherchant de l'air, le corps en feu, l'esprit à la dérive.

- Pouchy, toi, vous avez à vous nourrir ? souffla-t-il quand l'air de ses poumons lui permit de parler.

- Nous allons bien, mentit Skendar, épongeant son petit-fils écrasé de fièvre et ruisselant de sueur, posant une nouvelle compresse froide préparée par Alhannis sur son front.

- Pourquoi j'ai si mal… ? gémit Alguérande.

- Ce n'est rien, n'y songe pas maintenant. Tu auras bien le temps, plus tard. Tu es affaibli, fatigué, tu as à te reposer, mon petit.

- J'ai été malade… ? souffla encore le jeune homme dont la vue se brouillait, sombrant sous la fièvre et les conséquences des sévices.

- Oui, presque trois mois que tu débats dans les fièvres, les souffrances, les cauchemars – sauf que nous savons tous que ce furent des tortures réelles, mon pauvre petit !

- En ce cas, si je veux agir, il faut que je retrouve papa… Oh oui…

- Non, Algie, il n'y a aucune bonne solution.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça…

Ses paupières battant, toujours en proie à une violente fièvre qui le coupait de toutes ses sensations, le corps violenté et dolent, Alguérande s'endormit néanmoins paisiblement sous les douces caresses affectueuses de son grand-père.

- Papy…

- Algie…


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Alguérande eut un regard pour les vitres occultées, mais la température ambiante tombée vertigineusement pour le renseigner quant à l'heure du jour.

- Il est tard ? Très tard ?

- Oui, Algie. Bois ce thé, il est très chaud. Cyvelle y a mis plein de baies, plutôt que de les réserver pour de la confiture, tu en avais plus besoin que nous tous !

- Je ne sais pas… Je crois… C'est bon !

Skendar caressa doucement le front de son petit-fils à la crinière fauve.

- Es-ce que tu peux… ? Est-ce que tu veux me raconter ce que cette ignominie de Gordan t'a fait avant qu'on ne te jette tel un déchet, devant nos portes, et que tu ne délires sous les fièvres trois mois durant ?

- Il m'a fait mal… Ce qu'il m'a fait, papy !…

- Mais encore ? Parle, ça te soulagera, il le faut !

Les paupières du jeune homme s'abaissèrent à demi, les larmes emplissant ses yeux avant de couler.

- En fait, je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Il m'a fait boire un verre, c'était âcre, râpeux, pas bon… Tout s'est mis à tourner… Je ne me souviens que de m'être réveillé ici, dolent, si mal, sans forces, et je ne voulais que vomir, vomir ma vie…

- Je suis tellement désolé…

Alguérande eut un sursaut.

- Mais je le ferai, une dernière fois, pour que vous ayez à manger !

- Une dernière fois… s'affola Skendar.

- Ensuite je partirai avec mon cuirassé, qui est toujours invisible en orbite. J'ai été un mouton, maintenant je dois être le prédateur ! murmura Alguérande

- Oui, possible, un jour, murmura Skendar en portant à nouveau le verre de thé fumant aux lèvres de son petit-fils. Bois, ça te fera du bien.

Déjà embrumées, les prunelles grises du jeune homme s'affolèrent.

- Gordan avant dit ça aussi… J'ai bu son vin, ça m'a tellement donné envie de dormir. Je crois qu'il voulait essayer quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas fait. Je me suis senti partir, tout est lentement devenu noir… Oh, j'avais tellement sommeil, comme ton thé, papy, mes paupières… Mais là, je me sens bien. Tu es là, je t'aime !

Et sur ce mot d'amour, Alguérande s'endormit.

Skendar tendit ses mains vers le foyer de la cheminée, ses doigts sentait à peine la chaleur des flammes pourtant hautes et agitées sous le premier embrasement, avant les braises réellement chaudes et longues.

Alhannis posa une épaisse couverture sur les épaules de son grand-père.

- Algie dort ?

- Oui, sa fièvre est tombée, presqu'entièrement, ses poumons et son cœur ont fini d'être soumis à rude épreuve. Il va dormir, au moins jusqu'à demain. Ce sera le minimum pour qu'il récupère.

- Est-ce qu'il se souvient de ce qu'on lui a fait, enfin, ce que Gordan lui a infligé durant cette nuit entière.

Skendar serra la couverture contre lui, en pure laine, mais n'y trouvant aucune chaleur, plus gelé que jamais.

- Non, ce vin l'a fait sombrer mais vu son regard, il ment quand il dit que tout est devenu noir et qu'il n'y a plus rien ensuite… Alguérande ne peut plus supporter ces sévices… Alhie, là il dort, je le porte jusqu'à sa navette intergalactique, je le renvoie auprès de votre papa. Alguérande ne doit pas subir encore une fois, il ne le doit plus, il lui faut agir et c'est là qu'il donnera le meilleur de lui-même !

- Oui, grand-père. Fais-le.

Alhannis passa la langue sur ses lèvres, la main machinalement sur son ventre qui gargouillait en dépit de l'omelette qui avait été le plat de son unique repas du jour.

- Je partagerai à nouveau ma ration avec Pouchy, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais, c'est moi qui devrais…

- Non, papy, hors de question ! gronda Alhannis. Je la partagerai avec toi aussi car tu en tellement besoin !

Les prunelles bleu marine du jeune homme s'emplirent de larmes.

- Tu t'affaiblis un peu plus chaque jour, grand-père. Tu ne tiendras plus bien longtemps…

- La fin de mon temps n'est plus très loin. Mon cœur peut pomper tant qu'il veut, mon corps me lâche, ce qui est normal. Mais je tiendrai, tant que vous ne serez pas tous saufs, tant que votre papa ne vous aura pas sauvés. Et pour cela, Alguérande doit repartir.

Alhannis inclina positivement la tête.

- En ce cas, c'est moi qui le porterai à la navette pour le renvoyer à la mer d'étoiles, vers notre père !

- Merci, petit, sourit Skendar en serrant fortement le poignet de son petit fis à la chevelure incandescente.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Sachant qu'aucun des petits-enfants ne pouvait quitter la planète, que leur grand-père ne les aurait jamais laissé derrière lui, les contrôles des véhicules des visiteurs aux grilles, à l'arrivée et au départ, étaient des plus sommaires.

Le garde jeta un regard sans intérêt au chauffeur, ne demandant pas davantage à ce qu'on abaisse la teintée vitre de séparation de la limousine, arrivée le matin même.

- Dégagez, se contenta-t-il d'intimer.

Le long véhicule blanc redémarra aussitôt alors que la vitre de séparation coulissait.

Alhannis jeta sa casquette sur le siège passager, eut un regard pour son rétroviseur.

- On est passés comme une fleur !

- Ton père aura eu le temps de nous attendre avec sa propre navette ?

- Il a dit qu'il serait au rendez-vous.

Alguérande souleva des paupières lourdes de sommeil sur une jeune fille à l'abondante crinière couleur pétale de rose, les prunelles vert prairie, qui était assise à côté de lui.

- Bonjour, Alguérande.

- On se connaît ? ânnona-t-il.

- Je suis Madaryne…

- Oui, et… ?

- Je suis la petite sœur de Khélye.

- Et… ?

- Je l'ai accompagnée, elle voulait voir son copain. Nous avons l'intention de passer la semaine au château. Ensuite nous retournerons à Bayreuth. Et notre limousine arrivait à point nommé !

- Disons que c'était une offre qui ne pouvait se refuser, sourit Alhannis. Tu seras bientôt en sécurité, ajouta-t-il alors que son frère se rendormait, la joue sur l'épaule de Madaryne.

* * *

Albator, Khell et Surlis se tenaient entre les deux navettes, sous bouclier d'invisibilité, quand la limousine se rangea à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas un peu imprudent que le capitaine, le second et le médecin quittent en même temps le bord ? remarqua Alhannis en se jetant dans les bras de son père.

- Nous ne faisons qu'un aller et retour. Toshiro surveille les lieux et hormis nous il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Je peux savoir comment en quelques mois la situation est ainsi devenue invivable pour Algie ?

- Il te racontera, s'il veut… Mais en tout état de cause, il ne peut absolument plus rester sur Terre ! Heureusement que Gordan ne lui a pas fait implanter de puce explosive !

- Qu'est-ce que ce fantoche de gouverneur vient faire dans l'histoire ? Il n'a quand même pas osé s'en prendre à vous ! ? Et toi, Alhie, tu as une très petite mine.

- Les temps sont un peu durs, mais on tient le coup. Oui, on tiendra, ne t'en fais pas pour nous, mon papa.

- Alcéllya, Pouchy ?

- Ils restent bien à l'abri du froid mordant. On ne chauffe que les pièces où nous nous trouvons. Ça ira mieux avec le redoux.

- Je suis tellement désolé de devoir vous laisser…

- Disons que dans nos positions respectives ce sont les moins pires, soupira Alhannis toujours blotti contre son père.

- Qui est cette jeune femme ? interrogea Albator en la saluant.

- Madaryne Von Erback, la sœur de ma fiancée.

- Depuis quand tu es fiancé ? !

- Oh, c'est une façon de parler. On ne s'est pas quittés depuis le Pensionnat, c'est devenu une agréable habitude ! Vous ne devriez pas tarder, et moi je dois rentrer de ma promenade avec Madaryne.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? glapit Albator.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on peut raconter les pieds dans la neige… Alguérande était consentant, enfin façon de parler, mais Gordan y a été beaucoup trop fort sur la fin…

- De quoi ? ! aboya Albator, s'empourprant de rage.

- Nous devons y aller, capitaine, intervint Surlis qui avait porté Alguérande à la navette de l'_Arcadia_.

- J'ai programmé celle du _Deathbird_, ajouta Khell. Nous sommes prêts.

- Vous pouvez me laisser encore quelques minutes avec Alhannis ?

- Bien sûr. Mais ne tarde pas, Albator, ce froid et ce vent sont ne sont vraiment pas bons pour ta poitrine.

- Quoi, tu es malade ? s'affola Alhannis.

- Non. Rien de bien grave. Je sais parfaitement m'occuper de moi et je suis bien entouré.

- Je suis content de t'avoir revu, mon papa, mais j'aurais tellement voulu avoir plus de temps…

- Et moi donc !

Albator embrassa encore passionnément son aîné à la crinière de feu puis retourna à la navette.

Avant que les deux appareils ne décollent, la limousine s'était éloignée, reprenant la direction du château d'Heiligenstadt.

* * *

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ était passé dans la zone arrière de la navette, là où Surlis avait monté une unité médicale de fortune.

- Vu que ces adeptes du mystère ne pipent qu'à demi-mot, en disant d'ailleurs trop au passage, tu as déjà une idée, Surlis ?

- Oui, à la base, il a fait une overdose. De quoi, je vais devoir le déterminer.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

_ Entrant dans sa chambre, Gordan sourit à la vue de son doudou, en robe de chambre de soie, chamarrée, douché et parfumé, soumis au possible, offert, ouvert, à toutes ses envies._

_ L'âme damnée des Carsinoés et de l'Empereur Warius remplit un verre de vin._

_ - On va expérimenter autre chose, gamin. Bois-moi ça et tu m'en diras des nouvelles._

_ - Je ne bois pas…_

_ - Je te demande ton avis ? Vide ce hanap !_

_ Alguérande prit une bonne inspiration, bloqua sa respiration et avala le vin._

_ Et comme à l'habitude, Gordan n'avait laissé aucune zone du jeune corps inexplorée, le sachant entièrement disponible, doux et chaud._

_ De fait, Alguérande avait appris depuis belle lurette à n'être qu'un jouet entre les mains du gouverneur, soumis à tous ses désirs et le laissant aller et venir comme il l'entendait._

_ Cette fois, c'était bien moins désagréable que les nuits passées au cours des derniers mois. Force du connu peut-être, mais le jeune homme se sentait complètement détaché de ce qui lui était fait, des caresses toujours plus intimes des mains et de la langue. Il avait même l'impression de planer, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, que cela arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre._

_ Gordan l'avait ramené une fois de plus dans le grand lit rond déjà bien dévasté, l'y avait assis et s'était glissé derrière lui, ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alguérande en autant de suçons._

_ - Je finirai bien par me lasser un jour de toi, mais là je compte bien en profiter encore un moment, d'ailleurs il est grand temps que quelqu'un de bien plus doué encore que moi ne te déniaise !_

_ Indifférent aux mains qui remontaient vers sa gorge, Alguérande se détendit plus encore contre le corps de son violenteur. Il se sentait vidé de toutes ses forces, n'aspirant qu'à dormir, ayant le plus grand mal à garder les yeux ouverts, ne sentant même plus Gordan qui était revenu en lui, plus brutalement que jamais, comme s'il voulait lui imprimer sa marque._

_ L'odeur d'un fort parfum lui envahit les narines, le faisant sursauter, le ranimant et lui faisant découvrir une femme au teint de porcelaine, ce qui contrastait avec son outrancier maquillage. Bien qu'inconnue, elle ne s'était encombrée d'aucune manière pour s'emparer de sa bouche, sa main libre plongeant vers son entrejambe._

_ - Tu sauras dans quelques instants, ce que c'est que baiser une véritable femme !_

_ - Heu, ne t'emballe pas trop Ethylde, tu n'es pas humaine, je te le rappelle !_

_ - Un détail, roucoula la Mécanoïde qui s'était reculée un instant pour à nouveau remplir le verre et faire glisser le vin dans la gorge du jeune homme._

_ Poings serrés, Gordan eut un regard noir pour Ethylde, et ensuite un autre pour le lit où Alguérande était agité de frissons, à la limite des convulsions, ayant le plus grand mal à respirer._

_ - Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais eu l'intention de lui faire avaler une seconde double dose de relaxant hallucinogène, gronda-t-il. Nous, les humains, ne supportons pas un tel dosage !_

_ - Et maintenant ? questionna la Mécanoïde, absolument pas contrite, juste froidement mécanique justement !_

_ - Il est hors de question qu'il claque d'une overdose sous mon toit. Fais-le ramener chez lui et jette-le devant la porte !_

_ - A tes ordres._

_ Freinant plus sèchement qu'à l'accoutumée, le véhicule noir s'était arrêté devant les marches de l'entrée principale du château et Alguérande en avait été débarqué comme un vulgaire paquet de linge sale._

_ Skendar avait dû l'attendre à l'intérieur car il sortit une poignée de minutes après que la voiture soit repartie, s'était précipité vers le corps inanimé de son petit-fils avant d'hurler pour appeler Alhannis._

Albator fit la grimace.

- Je n'aimais déjà pas ce révélateur de souvenirs quand Toshiro et toi l'avez essayé sur moi pour que je réalise les manipulations de Lothar qui avait fait d'Ilian son petit protégé… Devoir assister à leur projection en images est encore pire.

Il eut comme un sanglot.

- Mon pauvre petit garçon… Oui, juste un jouet, et cela pour que ceux qu'il aimait le plus ne meurent pas de faim !


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

- Clio, il faut absolument que tu fasses quelque chose ! aboya Khell en déboulant dans le salon où se trouvait la Jurassienne.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Albator s'est fait téléporter au palais du gouverneur Gordan, il veut lui faire la peau pour les sévices qu'il a infligés à Alguérande.

- Je crois que notre capitaine est parfaitement à la hauteur face à ce qui n'est qu'un tueur à gages de bas étages ! remarqua doucement Clio qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu oublies ce qu'Algie a rapporté, juste avant de se prendre cette balle dans le cœur : Pouchy, Gordan et lui ont ce fameux chromosome doré qui semble la clé de contact privilégiée avec le surnaturel ! Et face à ces forces, notre ami n'est absolument de taille. Sans compter que la rage l'aveugle, ses angoisses rétrospectives pour le gamin… Il va se faire atomiser !

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je projette mon énergie pour le protéger ? Je n'ai jamais fait ça, pour quelqu'un de si éloigné en distance.

- Fais ce que tu veux, mais il ne doit pas être seul…

- Et toi, ça va, après avoir appris… ?

- Alguérande a toujours adoré une mère qui ne le méritait pas. Et là, il donne tout, pour ceux qui l'aiment inconditionnellement. Mais il en paye le plus terrible des prix. Dire qu'il n'a même pas encore dix-neuf ans, qu'est-ce qui l'attendra encore à l'avenir… Et il aura besoin de son père pour ça. Pas que son père se jette sous les tirs de Gordan pour le venger.

- Je vais effectivement envoyer mes ondes psychiques vers le palais du gouverneur, mais je doute que ça suffise. Ça aurait été mieux si j'étais à ses côtés.

- La téléportation ne fonctionne pas sur toi… On a déjà essayé.

- Laisse-moi me concentrer, je vais faire ce que je peux. Mais sur ce coup ça risque de ne pas suffire.

* * *

La précision de Toshiro avait fait se matérialiser Albator dans l'antichambre même du gouverneur du district dont dépendait Heiligenstadt.

A la pensée que la pièce suivante était celle où Alguérande avait passé tant de nuits, suppliciés volontaire, lui donna une terrible envie de vomir, le privant presque de ses moyens habituels.

Mais ce fut déterminé et les armes déjà à la main qu'il fit irruption dans la chambre au lit rond où Gordan et Elthyde étaient en plein ébats.

L'âme damnée de l'Empereur au service des Carsinoés se ressaisit en un réflexe stupéfiant, se dégageant de sa partenaire qui bien que Mécanoïde n'avait absolument pas réalisé ce qui se passait.

- Après le poussin, le coq. Il me tardait de te revoir, Albator. Si tu savais comme je me suis amusé avec ce gamin qui ignorais tout de ce que j'allais lui faire subir mais qui l'a supporté stoïquement. Si un vieillard et d'autres gosses ne sont pas morts de privations durant cet hiver de folie, ils le doivent uniquement à ce jeune homme. Il aurait été trop dommage qu'il finisse d'une balle dans le cœur.

Nu, sans aucune arme, Gordan faisait face au capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, sans peur également, curieusement confiant, donnant même l'impression qu'il pouvait balayer son adversaire d'une chiquenaude !

- Tu as commis une grave erreur, jeta alors froidement le tueur. Je suis davantage du monde des Carsinoés que du tien. Et il est bien moins question que jamais de me battre à la loyale. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, même avec de véritables insectes ! Nous arrivons à un tournant, je le sens, je ne peux l'exprimer, mais je dois repasser à l'offensive et rejeter cette défroque de gouverneur. Tuer, c'est quand même ce que je fais de mieux dans la vie !

- Mais, moi aussi ! gronda Albator en le braquant de ses armes.

D'un battement de cil, Gordan fit exploser son cœur d'énergie, en vagues puissantes qui balayèrent tout sur leur passage, repoussant l'important comme s'il n'avait pas pesé plus qu'une plume.

Sonné, Albator s'ébroua, réalisant que sans machinerie aucune, Gordan l'avait envoyé droit dans une salle d'armes. Et tous ces instruments de mort vibraient, encore sur leurs fixations mais se pointant inexorablement sur lui.

Ses pieds nus ne produisant aucun bruit sur le carrelage, Gordan se tint à quelques mètres.

- Flingué par la fine fleur des armes, j'espère que tu apprécies mon cadeau, capitaine Albator.

Menacé des quatre coins de la salle, Albator ne savait de quoi il devait se défendre en premier, toutes les armes devant sans nul doute parler en même temps !

- Tu es vraiment un irresponsable de première, gronda Aldéran en apparaissant. Contre Gordan et ce qu'il est, tu ne peux absolument rien. Je te ramène sur ton vaisseau.

- Mais je dois faire payer cet être immonde ! protesta le grand Pirate balafré.

- Pas toi, pas aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas de taille, ce ne sont pas tes combats.

- Et toi, tu ne pourrais pas ? hoqueta Albator à la vue de l'aura d'énergie fabuleuse dégagée par Aldéran.

- Non, j'ai eu les combats de mon vivant, je n'ai pas à mener ceux des autres, juste à leur donner le temps et les moyens de les atteindre.

Et subtilisant sa proie au nez et à la barbe de Gordan, Aldéran disparut avec son descendant.

* * *

Aldéran réapparut dans l'appartement privé du Doc de l'_Arcadia_.

- On a besoin de vous, Surlis, enfin, pas moi, lui !

- Que s'est-il passé ? Gordan l'a touché ?

- Il n'a même pas pu l'approcher. Mais cette téléportation était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter dans son actuel état de santé. Et je ne parle même pas du fait qu'il soit demeuré plus d'une demi-heure dans un froid glacial, avec une angine de poitrine que le traitement canalisait à peine ! Là, il n'arrive plus à respirer, vous devez le soulager, Surlis !

- Et dans ces conditions de vie de folie, vous croyez que j'arriverai à le récupérer in extremis encore combien de temps encore ? gronda le Mécanoïde.

- Autant que de nécessaire, gronda Aldéran. Je vous le confie, je dois assister l'Arbre de Vie dans la leçon qu'il donnera cette nuit à l'âme de Pouchy qui réintégrera ensuite son corps physique à l'aube, comme chaque fois… Tant d'espoirs placés les uns après les autres : Albator, Alguérande, Pouchy – et tous tombent à leur tour. Là, je ne sais vraiment pas comment vos univers peuvent être sauvés !


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Alguérande serra fortement les épaules de son cadet.

- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne risques rien, Pouchy ?

- Oui, oui ! Aldéran me l'a bien expliqué. Ce sont nos âmes qui sont auprès de l'Arbre de Vie. C'est la force de nos cœurs qui ont fait qu'on s'y est retrouvés ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu m'ais rejoint, tu avais l'air tellement triste ces derniers temps !

- Et toi, tu es… différent, murmura le jeune homme alors que tous deux étaient assis sur une racine de l'Arbre de Vie de Terra IV.

De fait, Pouchy rayonnait, littéralement, plus doux et paisible que jamais, apaisant surtout.

- J'aime bien mes leçons avec Torien.

- C'est qui, lui ?

- Je suis la projection de l'Arbre. Il me fallait prendre une apparence physique, pour faciliter la prise de contact de Pouchy, renseigna un homme au teint très pâle, très blond, tout de blanc vêtu, lui aussi tout comme le garçonnet entouré d'un halo de douce énergie.

- Il ne faut rien lui apprendre de guerrier ! pria rapidement Alguérande.

- Évidemment. Pouchy a bien besoin de se connecter à toute cette énergie bienfaisante pour panser vos blessures à tous, reprit Torien. Le combat n'a même pas encore commencé, les Carsinoés n'ont même pas encore réalisé votre existence et la menace réelle que vous représentez, qu'aucun de vous n'est en état de mener ces affrontements.

- Comme on si on savait d'ailleurs comment s'y prendre… soupira Alguérande.

- De toute façon, pour le moment, vous ne pouvez rien.

Alguérande fronça les sourcils.

- Quel est le problème avec papa ?

- Tu le découvriras sous peu. Pour le moment, je voulais juste que tu constates qu'Aldéran avait tenu son engagement, que ton petit frère ne risquait absolument rien. Il est tellement précieux, ajouta tendrement Torien, nous ne pouvons que tout faire pour le protéger !

- Je doute que si combats il y a, on puisse vraiment assurer la sécurité de qui que ce soit… Les Carsinoés n'épargneront pas cet endroit et notre château est devenu l'endroit moins sûr qui soit entre les vindictes de Gordan et de son Empereur !

- Il est vrai que la situation est devenue assez inextricable, convint Torien. Bien qu'en réalité, elle ait plutôt été sans issue depuis le début au vu de la disproportion des forces en présence.

- Tu ne feras aucun mal à Pouchy ? insista Alguérande.

- Tout le Sanctuaire le défendrait si besoin était.

- Je n'aime pas du tout tes perspectives, quelles qu'elles soient !

- Dans l'ordre actuel des choses, je te conseillerais de bien profiter du peu de temps qu'il te reste avec ton père, même si ensuite vous aurez l'éternité pour vous deux.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas…

- Je ne peux rien te promettre de mieux, soupira de fait Torien. La nuit n'en est encore qu'à sa moitié, je vais garder Pouchy auprès de moi.

- Crois bien que je m'assurerai qu'il ne lui arrive rien, gronda Alguérande.

* * *

Clio reposa son verre quand le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ entra dans son salon.

- Surlis…

- Je me demandais si tu savais où se trouvaient Albator et Alguérande.

- Dans les jardins. Ils ont beaucoup de choses à échanger, si tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?

Le Mécanoïde inclina positivement la tête.

- Leur passé commun pourrait les aider, l'un comme l'autre, même si c'est surtout le gamin qui a besoin de soutien et de compréhension pour oublier un tant soit peu qu'il a tout donné pour protéger ceux qui étaient devenus sa famille. Son père saura trouver les mots justes, sans le blesser davantage. Bien que ce soit dans la douleur, c'est important pour le gosse. J'espérais bien qu'Albator le ferait sans que je n'aie à le lui suggérer.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il ferait tout pour Alguérande.

La Jurassienne marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Et pour la santé d'Albator ?

- Hormis le repos complet, je ne vois vraiment pas comment son état général pourrait s'améliorer, soupira Surlis. Seulement, au vu des circonstances, c'est tout le contraire qui se profile. Et ça ne peut mener qu'à une issue fatale, à très court terme !

- A ce point, souffla Clio en tremblant.

- Je ne peux être plus optimiste.

- Il est déjà au courant.

- Vu que rien ne l'arrêtera dans l'entreprise qu'il a entamée contre les Carsinoés et leurs flottes d'invasion, je doute que ce que je lui dise chose quoi que ce soit. Et je ne lui apprendrais de toute façon rien qu'il ne sache sans doute déjà ! Je lui parlerai ce soir.

* * *

Au pied d'un des arbres des jardins, Albator avait d'abord hésité à serrer son fils mais c'était Alguérande qui était venu d'instinct se blottir contre lui.

Et, entre câlins et mots échangés, l'après-midi était passée à la vitesse de l'éclair.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Avec plaisir, depuis sa console de communications, Khell fit signe à Alguérande de venir le rejoindre.

- Tu as retrouvé des couleurs, Algie, fit-il en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

- Je crois que ça surprend Surlis, mais je me sens plutôt bien, sourit le jeune homme.

- Ce que Gordan t'a fait…

- Il m'a humilié, fait du mal, pourtant il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

- En quoi ? questionna doucement le second de l'_Arcadia_ alors qu'il avait déplié le strapontin pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

- Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il allait me faire, mais j'étais prêt à tout endurer. Son relaxant hallucinogène de la dernière fois n'a fait que décupler le détachement pour lequel j'avais mobilisé toutes mes forces jusque là. J'ai été blessé physiquement, c'est indéniable. Mais le pire a passé sur la carapace que je m'étais constituée, pas d'indifférence, de résistance. Je ne lui ai pas permis d'atteindre mon âme.

- C'est vraiment possible ?

- J'ai aussi un Sanctuaire qui me protège, et je ne suis pas le seul de la famille. Il a dû faire quelque chose pour moi. Aldéran le prétendait.

Alguérande serra les poings.

- Mais il en ira tout autrement la prochaine fois, gronda-t-il. Il sera temps que justice soit rendue et qu'il paie pour tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, qu'il a fait aux miens ! Il l'a crié quand son comparse m'a tiré dessus, il a voulu me garder pour le combat des puissances de nos chromosomes dorés ! Je vais le lui donner, il peut y compter !

- Est-ce que le voyage te plaît ? interrogea Khell pour faire dévier la discussion.

- C'est plutôt calme. C'est toujours comme ça ?

- Depuis qu'on a explosé l'Essaim, si les flottes fidèles à l'Empereur nous traquent toujours, elles nous évitent aussi au vu de l'exploit accompli ! En revanche, j'imagine que les Carsinoés ruminent une action de représailles ! Si nous pouvons détruire un Essaim, nous avons de quoi nous défaire de leurs scarabées ces monstrueux vaisseaux forteresses !

- Oui, je suppose, commenta le jeune homme alors que les considérations stratégiques lui passaient largement par-dessus la tête.

Il se leva.

- Je dois parler à mon père !

- Il devrait être sur la passerelle depuis un moment, j'ignore ce qui le retient…

- Ca, cette fois, il va devoir me l'avouer !

* * *

Croisant le regard du jeune visiteur, Clio se leva et quitta le salon en emportant sa harpe.

- Mais on n'avait pas fini notre discussion, protesta Albator.

- Nous la reprendrons. Tu en as une plus importante à avoir avec ton fils.

- Ce ne sont pas des soucis de son âge !

- Ce sont ceux d'un fils pour son père. Et tu te doutes que le long martyr de son enfance l'a rendu bien plus mûr que tout autre garçon de dix-neuf ans. Il le sait aussi bien que moi, mais il en attend d'avoir la confirmation de ta part.

- Il ne devrait pas entendre de pareilles choses, insista le grand Pirate balafré.

- Il peut les entendre, là est toute la différence.

Albator indiqua alors à son fils le siège occupé un instant plus tôt par la Jurassienne.

- Alors, Alguérande, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Je suis à ton écoute ! Même Torien a insisté. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps, c'est ça ?

- J'ai appris du Roi des Pirates que trop se projeter dans l'avenir était un luxe que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre. Et plus encore dans ce combat et vu ces ennemis, il ne fallait pas être grand stratège pour deviner que tout se terminerait moins bien que dans les prévisions.

- Je me fiche de la situation générale ! glapit le jeune homme en secouant la tête pour nier ces évidences. Il n'y a que toi qui importe à mes yeux. Pardonne-moi d'être égoïste, papa !

- Je comprends tes raisons, Algie, Mais tu ne crois pas que tu as besoin de sombres nuages supplémentaires dans ta jeune vie ?

- Depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés, je ne me suis chargé que des soucis que je voulais, et je n'ai enduré que ce que les tortures que j'ai acceptées. Quant à toi, il est évident que tu ne vas pas bien du tout !

Albator eut un léger sourire.

- Le cœur a toujours été la plus grande qualité et la plus grande faiblesse de notre lignée, et ce même si certains n'ont jamais connu le moindre souci de santé durant toute leur vie. Mais il semble que ce soit quand on en a le plus besoin qu'il vous lâche. Je prêche à un converti, vu la balle qui t'a frappé !

- Mais, et toi ! insista Alguérande avec un véritable cri de détresse. Je te retrouve à peine, je ne peux pas te perdre… Il ne me resterait rien… Et ceux d'Heiligenstadt ont encore tant besoin de toi !

- Surlis a essayé tout ce qu'il pouvait, il n'y a plus de temps pour un énième traitement. Je dois tenir, aussi longtemps que possible, afin de faire un max de dégâts à nos ennemis. Ça pourrait aider ceux qui se battent, sur d'autres fronts. Ensuite…

- Oui, papa ?

- Ensuite, il y aura toujours bien quelqu'un pour prendre la relève. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un. Toshiro a ses ordres, il devra amener ton _Deathbird_ et l'_Arcadia_ au _Queen Eméraldas_ et aux alliés qu'a rassemblés son épouse. Je suis sûr que vous ferez merveille.

- Nous ferons des étincelles, tenta Alguérande. Ce sera à toi de mener toutes les offensives communes !

- Disons que c'est une des hypothèses envisagées qui ne se réalisera jamais. Mais tu es mon fils, tu portes cette cicatrice, et Aldéran t'a appris tant de choses pour unifier cet autre monde contre les Carsinoés. A vous tous, ça fonctionnera enfin ! Vous réaliserez mon rêve et rien ne me fera jamais plus plaisir.

- Mon papa ! sanglota Alguérande en se jetant dans les bras de son père. C'est trop dur, c'est trop injuste !

- En général, la vie n'est qu'injustices, voilà pourquoi nous sommes là, pour ramener un semblant d'équilibre. Tu seras digne de moi, n'est-ce pas, Algie ?

- Je ferai de mon mieux, gémit le jeune homme en enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule de son père.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

- Le gouverneur Gordan Yer, annonça la secrétaire.

- Il est tout aussi gouverneur que je suis Empereur, ricana Warius. Mais on ne va pas cracher sur ces privilèges que nous ont octroyé les Carsinoés vu que nous avons conquis les univers pour elles et que nous continuons de tenir en respect les quelques crétins qui tentent de saboter notre quotidien !

Warius posa un regard amusé sur son ancien tueur à gages.

- Mais, ma parole, on dirait que tu t'es vraiment inquiété pour ta poupée gonflable !

- Ethylde est parfaite, se défendit Gordan. Elle obéit au doigt et à l'œil, ne s'offusque jamais et a des appétits charnels hors normes, et qui ne la fatiguent jamais. Pourquoi voulais-tu la reprogrammer ?

- Je vais l'envoyer en mission commando sur l'_Arcadia_, me débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ce petit caillou dans ma chaussure.

Les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent sur la Mécanoïde.

- Je suis à vos ordres, mon Empereur.

- Ethylde, on a modifié certains de tes capteurs internes et on a t'a posé un épiderme vraiment très particulier. Une fois que tu auras été téléportée sur l'_Arcadia_ – et je rêve du temps où les machines seront assez puissantes pour envahir le bord de mes ennemis de centaines de soldats – tu seras indétectable à tous leurs scanners. Et ton individuel bouclier d'invisibilité te permettra de te déplacer sans que personne ne te voie. Les bombes miniaturisées qu'on a implantées en toi, tu pourras choisir l'endroit où les poser. Mais tu n'auras qu'une seule chance de réussir, ne la gâche pas. Prends tout ton temps pour observer ton ennemi et t'assurer qu'il n'en réchappe pas.

- Ensuite, elle active son signal et nous la ramenons ? insista Gordan.

- Mais oui, tu le récupèreras, ton jouet, gronda Warius avec agacement. Au pire, je t'en ferai construire un autre. Sauf que là, il me faudra en échange les clés du château d'Heiligenstadt, j'aimerais m'y installer un de ces prochains jours !

- Et ceux qui y vivent.

Warius esquissa un sourire.

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une solution ! Ethylde, tu pars immédiatement.

- A vos ordres, mon Empereur.

* * *

Inodore, invisible, Ethylde avait passé une semaine à bord de l'_Arcadia_, le parcourant de fond en combles avant de préparer son attentat, songeant que sa cible lui avait considérablement facilité la tâche !

* * *

Non sans amusement, Khell jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, apercevant Alguérande qui avait pris ses aises dans le fauteuil de son père sur la passerelle, attendant juste l'heure de leur rendez-vous quotidien tout en continuant d'étudier le fonctionnement du cuirassé vert.

Et comme tous les après-midi, réglé comme une horloge, le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds pour se rendre aux jardins de l'_Arcadia_ pour discuter de tout et de rien avec son père en se prélassant sous le soleil artificiel des lieux.

Ethylde avait pris finalement l'initiative de faire d'une pierre deux coups, sans compter que l'endroit était idéal, un peu isolé des structures principales et donc avec des secours qui mettraient plus de temps à intervenir, et ce même si ce serait en pure perte puisque tout serait fini à leur arrivée.

Depuis son arbre, Ethylde observa un moment encore Albator et Alguérande qui se tenaient comme à leur habitude dans le coin clairière des jardins, puis elle sortit sa tablette de commandes où elle avait copié et dévié plusieurs programmes de l'_Arcadia_ – le Grand Ordinateur devait toujours chercher celle qui avait réussi à le pirate, mais dans la totale incapacité de l'identifier et encore moins de la localiser.

« Et maintenant que le système anti-incendie est neutralisé, on peut commencer par mettre ici une ambiance un peu plus chaleureuse ! ».

Les bombes, posées la veille, réglées pour exploser à quelques secondes d'intervalle ravagèrent la clairière, arrachant les arbres, soufflant les rochers, traçant des tranchées dans l'herbe. D'autres bombes, incendiaires, disposées en lieux stratégiques des jardins les embrasèrent dans la foulée, les transformant en une mortelle fournaise, les flammes déjà hautes et la fumée envahissant tout l'espace.

Grimaçant, les vêtements déchirés par les explosions et les flammes, le sang coulant de plusieurs plaies, Albator se remit péniblement debout.

- Alguérande ! ?

En dépit des flammes aveuglantes, de la fumée qui lui piquait l'œil, il aperçut le jeune homme qui s'extirpait en rampant de sous un arbre abattu et se dirigea vers lui.

- Ça va, Algie ? Il faut qu'on sorte avant de griller dans ce brasier.

- Je n'arrive pas à bouger plus, papa, gémit Alguérande, lui aussi ensanglanté. Je ne sens plus mes jambes !

- Il faut pourtant que je te sorte d'ici, rugit-il en s'efforçant de relever le jeune homme dont les jambes ne répondaient effectivement pas.

- Laisse-moi…

- Comme si c'était seulement envisageable ! aboya Albator en produisant un nouvel effort, avant qu'une atroce douleur ne lui traverse la poitrine, lui coupant le souffle, le mettant à genoux.

- Papa ! hurla Alguérande alors que son père s'était effondré comme une masse.

- Ce monde est vraiment trop cruel pour nous, gémit Pouchy en apparaissant, prenant la main de son père et de son frère. Il faut que nous allions là où rien ne nous atteindra plus, plus jamais…

Et il s'effaça effectivement, les emmenant avec lui.

FIN


End file.
